Aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica
by MARK69
Summary: Ranma, Akane, varios amigos, y algunas de las Sailor Scouts, viven una aventura, en la cual conocen a Superman y a Robin, para resolver un misterio, el cual involucra 2 desapariciones... Apariciones especiales, de varios personajes de DC Comics...
1. Alianza en Metrópolis

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Los siguientes personajes: Clark Kent / Superman, Luisa Lane, Máxima, Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth y Tim Drake / Robin, son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics, y no pertenecen a ninguna serie de anime. **

**Episodio 1: "Alianza en Metrópolis".**

-¿Así que ustedes, chicas, son las famosas Sailor Scouts, las defensoras de la ciudad de Juuban? –preguntó Ranma, sonriendo. -¿Qué hacen aquí, en Nerima? ¿Persiguen a algún villano, o villana, que se oculta cerca de aquí?

-¡Ya lo dije antes, ahora, defendemos a Nerima! –insistió Usagi, siempre decidida al 100%. -¡Después de nuestra última gran batalla, que fue contra Sailor Galaxia, decidimos que necesitábamos "un cambio de ambiente", y nos vinimos para Nerima!

-¡La idea, fue mía! –intervino Michiru, sonriendo suavemente. -¡Le dije a Haruka, y ella aceptó! ¡Después de eso, buscamos una casa, hasta que la hallamos!

-¡La Mansión de la Colina! –exclamó Akari, tras hacer memoria. -¡Es una casa genial!

-¡Eres muy observadora, Akari-Chan! –dijo Ami, mientras se acomodaba el pelo, con gran rapidez y prestancia. -¡Nos parece, chicos, que podremos trabajar bien juntos, para hacer de Nerima, una ciudad muy segura y tranquila!

-¿Qué opinas, Ranma? –quiso saber Setsuna, viendo fijo al chico de la trenza. -¿Te gusta la idea, de tener apoyo, en la defensa de tu ciudad, Nerima? ¡Perdón, chicos! ¡Ahora, Nerima ya no es SU ciudad, es NUESTRA ciudad, de todos nosotros!

-¡No les dijimos antes, quienes éramos, porque no sabíamos si nos iban a aceptar, o nos iban a decir que nos fuéramos, de vuelta a Juuban! –contó Makoto, ya bastante apenada, como si hubiera hecho algo muy malo. -¡Respondan, chicos! ¿Están molestos con nosotras, por no presentarnos, desde un inicio?

-¡No creo que eso, sea motivo de enojo, Makoto! –alegó Ranma, dándole un abrazo, como para dar a entender que, en serio, eran amigos. -¡Ahora, deben saber que, nosotros, nunca divulgaremos su secreto, a nadie!

-¡Gracias, Ranma, por ser tan lindo! –chilló Minako, dándole un beso en la mejilla. -¡De verdad, eres un amigo excelente, y me alegro de ser tu amiga, y no tu enemiga!

-¿Qué me pasó? –preguntó Akane, despertando de repente. -¡Ranma, Akari, tuve una pesadilla espantosa, imposible de aceptar! ¡Soñé que Haruka Tenoh, el chico más amable de Nerima, ERA UNA CHICA!

-¡No fue una pesadilla, linda Akane! –respondió Haruka, adelantándose a la posible respuesta, ya fuera de Ranma, o de Akari. -¡Yo, Haruka Tenoh, soy una chica!

-¿Por qué, entonces, te vistes como hombre, y te haces pasar por uno? –interrogó Akari, al ver que Akane no podía decir nada, de la sorpresa que se había llevado. -¿Acaso, eres una chica, que gusta de gastar bromas pesadas, Haruka?

-¡No, linda Akari, no soy una bromista! –explicó Haruka, mientras le tendía una mano a Akane, para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. -¡Es sólo que, me gusta hacerlo, por diversión!

-¡Gracias por explicar eso, Haruka! –apuntó Akane, poniéndose de pie. -¡Si te parece, podremos seguir siendo amigas! ¿Aceptas?

-¡Sería un honor para mí, linda Akane! –contestó Haruka, sonriendo. -¡En serio, no me tengas miedo! ¡Puedes contar conmigo, más que con el inútil de Ranma!

-¡Como sea, ahora, estamos unidos! –remató Ranma, abrazando fuerte a Akane. -¿Cómo está Fujiko, Ryoga? ¿Sigue noqueada?

-¡Así es, Ranma! –asintió Ryoga, preocupado. -¡Propongo, que la llevemos a su casa!

-¡Yo la llevo! –afirmó Ranma, tras ponerse de acuerdo con Akane. -¡Mientras tanto, ustedes, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, lleven a nuestras amigas, al restaurante de Ukyo, y me esperan ahí! ¡Llegaré en, mínimo, 10 minutos!

Dicho y hecho. Mientras Akane, Akari y Ryoga se iban, junto con Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, al restaurante de Ukyo, el "U-Chan´s", Ranma, saltando de azotea en azotea, se dirigía al Sector Norte, a la casa de la familia Godo. Una vez allí, depositó a Fujiko en su cama, no sin antes quitarle el extraño traje-armadura y, dándole un beso en la frente, salió de allí, presto a reunirse con los demás. Llegó al "U-Chan´s", en menos de 5 minutos.

-¡Hola, Ran-Chan! –saludó Ukyo, sonriendo, a su otrora prometido. -¡Las ventas han subido, desde hace un rato, cuando Rei y sus amigas llegaron!

-¡Ya extrañaba venir acá, Ukyo! –dijo Rei, sonriendo, y terminando su okonomiyaki, así como su té verde. -¿Está encendido el karaoke? ¡Deseo cantar un poco!

-¡Adelante, Rei-Chan! –aceptó Ukyo, mientras se dirigía al karaoke, para encenderlo, y anunciar lo que iba a pasar. -¡Atención, estimados clientes del restaurante "U-Chan´s", ahora, para su entretenimiento, les presento a la increíble Rei Hino!

Los presentes, que ahora eran bastantes, aplaudieron. Rei, cortésmente, saludó, y empezó a cantar. Durante cerca de una hora, su voz se dejó escuchar, alegrando el ambiente. Finalmente, se sentó a descansar, aclamada de nuevo.

Ukyo, apenas Rei se sentó, le pasó, no una taza de té verde, sino un refresco bien frío.

Rei, lo bebió, gustosa.

Al final de la velada, las Sailor Scouts regresaron, felices por haber obtenido una nueva victoria, a su casa, la Mansión de la Colina.

Antes de despedirse de las Sailor Scouts, Ranma, Akane, Akari y Ryoga, les dijeron que, si iban a trabajar en equipo, debían ser un verdadero equipo y, por ese motivo, los restantes miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima", o sea, Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ken "El Camaleón", Mariko, Sayuri y Yuka, también deberían conocer, quienes eran ellas, las chicas que habían llegado, desde la ciudad de Juuban.

Mientras Akari y Ryoga, se iban a su apartamento, Ranma y Akane, se iban a su casa, la casa de la familia Tendo.

Llegaron, y hallaron a todos despiertos, viendo la televisión.

Sólo Nabiki no se encontraba, porque se había ido al cine.

-¡Ranma, hace poco, te llegó una carta! –anunció Sowun, el padre de Akane, sosteniendo el sobre en alto. -¡Según parece, por el membrete del sobre, es de la NHK, la compañía de televisión! ¡Podría ser importante!

-¡Debes abrirla, Ranma, muchacho! –lo urgió Genma, guiñándole un ojo. -¡En la de menos, nos ganamos un premio, como una suscripción anual gratis!

-¡Vamos, Genma, no seas tan impaciente! –atajó Nodoka, a su esposo. -¡Ranma-Kun, debes decidir, si la abres ahora, o la abres mañana!

-¡Tienen razón, todos, en que puede ser importante! –contestó Ranma, asintiendo con la cabeza. -¡Permítame mi carta, señor Tendo, para abrirla, y poder ver que dice!

-¡Aquí la tienes, Ranma! –dijo Sowun, depositándola en la mano de Ranma, quien, rápido con un rayo, la abrió, y la leyó. -¿Qué dice, Ranma? ¡Vamos, dinos ya!

-¡Gané un concurso, cuyo premio es ir a 2 ciudades, con todos los gastos pagos, por parte de la NHK! –anunció Ranma, dando un brinco, y abrazando a Akane. -¡Debo ir mañana, para hacer girar una tómbola, y elegir, así, las 2 ciudades!

Todos abrazaron a Ranma, y lo felicitaron. En otros sitios, otras cosas pasaban...

En Metrópolis, Superman, para su pesar, tenía, una vez más, una acre discusión con Máxima, la Emperatriz del planeta Almerac, quien, fiel a su estilo, insistía en casarse con el Hombre de Acero, lo cual, para su desencanto, se veía muy difícil.

-¡Ya no insistas, Máxima! –decía Superman, con el tono de alguien ya cansado, ante una muy notoria serie de majaderías. -¡No puedo casarme contigo, entiende eso!

-¡Eres un necio, Superman! –respondía Máxima, molesta. -¡No veo, en serio, por que no puedes casarte conmigo, y dar nacimiento a una raza de guerreros perfectos, mitad kryptonianos, mitad almeracianos, la cual, no tendría igual en el Universo!

-¡Eso no me interesa, Máxima! –masculló Superman, de mal modo. -¡Yo, ya tengo una persona, a la cual quiero, y que me quiere a mí! ¡Eso, y defender siempre a la Tierra, es lo que, de verdad, me interesa hacer!

-¡Volveremos a vernos, kryptoniano! –masculló Máxima, empezando a volar. -¡Nadie, en serio, rechaza a Máxima, Emperatriz del planeta Almerac!

"_¡En ocasiones como ésta, no sé si considerar a Máxima, como amiga, o como enemiga!",_ pensaba Superman, mientras salía volando, con la finalidad de detener a unos ladrones, los cuales, en ese momento, robaban una joyería del centro. _"¡En ocasiones, ella me ha ayudado, pero, en otras ocasiones, me ha causado demasiados problemas, desde insignificantes, hasta bastante serios!"_

En Ciudad Gótica, algo pasaba en la Mansión Wayne, ubicada en las afueras de la ciudad. Alguien se estaba terminando de alistar, para salir esa noche.

-¿Alguna orden, por si llama la señorita Kyle, amo Bruce? –preguntaba el mayordomo Alfred Pennyworth, un muy clásico inglés. -¿Desea que la llame, a ver si ya está lista?

-¡Te lo agradezco, Alfred, pero no es necesario! –respondió el dueño de la casa, el multimillonario Bruce Wayne (Batman). -¡Selina estará lista!

-¡Está bien, amo Bruce! –asintió Alfred, con un movimiento de cabeza. -¡Por cierto, el joven Tim, no debe tardar en llegar!

-¿Tim? –preguntó Bruce, extrañado. -¿Por qué lo llamaste, si ésta es su noche libre?

-¡Me pareció lo correcto, amo, porque el joven Dick, a mi parecer, debe tener mucho trabajo, allá en Bludhaven! –explicó Alfred, arrastrando las palabras. -¿Hice mal?

-¡No, Alfred, viejo amigo, no hiciste mal! –aceptó Bruce, terminando de alistarse. -¡La próxima vez, pregúntame, y yo, te diré que hacer!

-¡Está bien, así será! –finalizó Alfred, al tiempo que escuchaba el timbre. -¡Ya llegó el joven Tim, amo Bruce! ¡Iré a abrirle la puerta!

Mientras Alfred le abría la puerta al recién llegado, Tim Drake (Robin), Bruce Wayne bajaba a su cochera y, con prestancia, se subía a uno de sus muchos autos, lo encendía, y ponía rumbo al centro de Ciudad Gótica, sitio al que llegó, en cosa de minutos. Una vez en el centro de Ciudad Gótica, Bruce llegó a un muy elegante edificio de apartamentos y, tomando un elevador, se dirigió a uno de los últimos pisos, donde vivía su amiga Selina Kyle (Gatúbela). Al llegar al apartamento de Selina, Bruce abrió la puerta, sólo para hallarla, desmayada, en el suelo.

-¿Quién te hizo esto, Selina? –preguntó Bruce, antes de caer noqueado, de un golpe.

-¡Perfecto, simplemente perfecto! –murmuró una voz sombría. -¡Con el multimillonario Bruce Wayne, en mi poder, será cosa de poco tiempo, antes de que el entrometido de Superman, haga su inoportuna aparición! ¡Y yo, lo estaré esperando!

La noche pasó en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica.

En ésta última ciudad, Tim Drake patrulló la ciudad, como Robin.

Aparte de detener a algunos asaltantes y pillos de poca monta, Robin tuvo una noche muy tranquila, sin problema alguno.

Al acabar sus faenas de héroe, se fue a la casa de su padre, Jack Drake, y procedió a acostarse y a dormir.

Ni por asomo, Tim llegó a saber que, esa noche, tanto Bruce Wayne como Selina Kyle, habían sido secuestrados por alguien, cuyo objetivo era atraer a Superman a Ciudad Gótica. La pregunta era... ¿Quién era esa persona, y que deseaba con Superman?

Al día siguiente, en Nerima, Ranma y Akane se levantaron muy temprano y, llegando prestos a la estación del tren-bala, tomaron uno, con destino a Tokio.

Una vez allí, se dirigieron a la estación de televisión NHK, la cual, junto con TV TOKYO, es una de las principales empresas televisoras de Japón.

Ya allí, preguntaron por el sitio, donde debían reclamar el premio del viaje a 2 ciudades.

-¡Vayan al Estudio "C", y pregunten por Yumi Kazimoto! –indicó el guardia de la entrada, con gran amabilidad. -¡Ella, se encargará de todo!

Ranma y Akane, dándole las gracias al guardia, se dirigieron al sitio que les dijo, el Estudio "C". Una vez allí, preguntaron por la chica que les dijeron, Yumi Kazimoto, la cual era una señorita alta, delgada, con buena figura, y dueña de una larga cabellera negra, la cual le llegaba hasta los hombros. Al presentarse Ranma, Yumi sonrió.

-¡Gracias por venir, señor Saotome! –dijo Yumi, indicando que la siguieran. -¡Vengan conmigo, por ésta puerta, y llegaremos ante la tómbola, la cual, usted, hará girar!

-¡Esto, sí que es emocionante, Ranma! –murmuró Akane, contenta. -¡Ya deseo ver, cuales son las 2 ciudades, que te van a salir de premio!

-¡Digo igual, Akane! –afirmó Ranma, mientras seguían a Yumi a otro estudio, donde estaba una tómbola, en la cual estaban escritos los nombres de muchas ciudades, de diversos países del mundo. –¡Mira, parece que ya llegamos!

-¡Ha dicho bien, señor Saotome! –exclamó Yumi, señalando la tómbola. -¡Haga girar la tómbola y, en cosa de minutos, sabremos, a cuales ciudades, le tocará ir!

Ranma, tras tomar aire, hizo girar la tómbola, para saber el nombre de la primera ciudad. Tras un minuto que parecía multiplicarse por 5, o por 10, la tómbola se detuvo, señalando un nombre: Metrópolis. Akane, contenta, asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Excelente, simplemente excelente! –aplaudió Yumi, siempre sonriente. -¡Vamos, señor Saotome, hágala girar de nuevo, y sabremos el nombre, de su otro destino! ¿Cuál podría ser? ¡Podría ser Nueva York, Río de Janeiro, o Montecarlo!

-¡Adelante, Ranma! –lo animó Akane, dándole una palmada en un hombro. -¡Dale!

Ranma tomó aire de nuevo y, una vez más, hizo girar la tómbola. Tras otro largo minuto, la tómbola se detuvo, señalando otro nombre: Ciudad de México.

Una vez más, Akane asintió con la cabeza. Al parecer, le alegraba la suerte de Ranma.

-¿Qué te parece, Akane? –quiso saber Ranma, volteando a verla. -¡Iremos a Metrópolis, y a Ciudad de México! ¡Esto, va a ser realmente emocionante!

-¡Definitivo, que lo va a ser, Ranma Saotome! –se dejó escuchar una firme voz femenina, la cual hizo voltear la vista a Ranma y Akane. -¿Pensaban irse solos, y enfrentar, por su cuenta, cualquier tipo de peligro?

-¡Haruka! –exclamaron Ranma y Akane, al unísono.

-¡Iremos con ustedes, amigos! –anunció Michiru, sonriendo con suavidad. -¡Será un viaje genial, algo nunca visto!

-¡No lo puedo creer! –chilló Yumi, llamando a un fotógrafo. -¡Haruka Tenoh, campeón de carreras de autos, y la gran concertista de violín, Michiru Kaiou!

-¡Y algunas amistades extra, señorita! –remató Minako, señalando al resto del grupo.

-¿Hay alguna restricción, en cuanto al grupo de acompañantes, que puede llevar consigo el ganador, señorita Kazimoto? –preguntó Akane, viendo que el grupo, iba a ser grande.

-¡Sólo hay una pequeña indicación, señorita! ¡El ganador puede llevar, máximo, 15 acompañantes! –explicó Yumi, con gran tranquilidad. -¡Prepararé suficientes documentos, para que puedan llevar consigo, a todo aquel que quiera ir!

Aplausos a granel. El viaje, en serio, iba a ser algo genial, tal y como dijo Michiru.

Entretanto, en Nerima, todos esperaban, en la casa de la familia Tendo, el regreso de Ranma y Akane, quienes andaban en Tokio. Ryoga y Akari, quienes deseaban salir a cenar con Ranma y Akane, también estaban presentes.

Precisamente, en ese instante, Ranma y Akane, junto con Usagi, Ami, Minako, Rei, Makoto, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, empezaban a emprender el viaje, de regreso, a Nerima. Usagi y sus amigas llevaron, a Ranma y a Akane, a un callejón.

Una vez allí, sacaron sus Plumas de Transformación, y se transformaron en Sailor Scouts. Después, activaron su poder de teletransportación, llegando, junto con Ranma y Akane, en cosa de segundos, a Nerima, volviendo, a continuación, a la normalidad.

Ranma y Akane, debieron pellizcarse, para convencerse, de que no estaban dormidos y soñando, sino bien despiertos.

-¡Chicas, ustedes son increíbles! –exclamó Akane, todavía imposibilitada de creer lo que acababa de pasar. -¡Hace un rato, estábamos en Tokio y, ahora, volvimos a Nerima!

-¡Así somos nosotras, Akane! –se jactó Makoto, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Somos las mejores, y nadie puede negar eso!

-¡No seas tan presumida, Mako-Chan! –la reconvino Rei, seria como pocas veces. -¡No somos invencibles! ¡Recuerda que, otros superhéroes, han vivido momentos terribles!

-¡Rei dice bien, Makoto! –secundó Ami, haciendo memoria. -¡Recuerda: Superman, en su momento, murió combatiendo a un monstruo llamado Doomsday, además de que Batman, fue vencido por un villano llamado Bane, quien le rompió la espalda!

-¡Eso no viene al caso! –masculló Makoto, algo amoscada. -¡Hasta donde yo sé, Superman revivió, y Batman se curó, así que no ha pasado gran cosa!

-¡Tontas Inners, siempre discutiendo entre ellas! –se mofó Haruka, sonriendo. -¡De verdad, me sigo preguntando, si nosotras, las Outers, hicimos bien en traerlas a Nerima con nosotras, o si habremos dado un gran paso en falso!

-¡Es obvio, que hicimos lo que era correcto, Haru-San! –contestó Michiru, sin dejar de sonreír. -¡Nerima es una ciudad grande, y será defendida, mejor, por 9 Guerreras, que por sólo 4, así que deja de ser tan gruñona!

-¿Gruñona yo, Michiru? –preguntó Haruka, pelando tamaños ojos. -¡Oye, no te pongas de su lado, por favor! ¡Debes apoyarme a mí, linda!

-¡Papá Haruka, y Mamá Michiru, discuten! –se burló Hotaru, divertida. -¡Tenía tiempo, de no verlas haciendo eso!

-¡Perdona, amiguita, pero no sabemos quien eres! –dijo Ranma, mientras llegaba, junto con Akane, al lado de Hotaru. -¡Yo soy Ranma Saotome, y ella es mi prometida, Akane Tendo! ¿Nos puedes decir tu nombre, por favor?

-¡Me llamo Hotaru Tomoe! –se presentó Hotaru. -¡Encantada, amigos!

-¡Hoy en la noche, Ranma y Akane, daremos una cena, en casa, para presentar a Hotaru, con su grupo de amigos! –anunció Usagi, llegando con ellos. -¡Lleguen a las 7, y llévenlos a todos! ¡Además, les presentaré a mi prometido, el Dr. Mamoru Chiba!

-¡Ahí estaremos, amiga Usagi! –prometió Akane, haciéndole una reverencia. -¡Apenas lleguemos a casa, los llamaremos a todos, lo prometo!

-¡Vamos, Akane, y lo hacemos! –propuso Ranma, guiñándole un ojo. –¡Primero, yo llamaré a los chicos y, después, te encargarás de llamar a las chicas!

Ranma y Akane, se fueron rumbo a la casa Tendo. Ranma avanzaba a saltos, llevando a Akane sobre su espalda. De esa manera, llegaron en cosa de pocos minutos.

Una vez allí, procedieron a informar a todos, sobre el premio.

Después, hablaron con Kasumi.

-¡Tenemos noticias, Kasumi! –empezó Ranma, con algo de timidez. -¡Hoy, Akane y yo, no cenaremos aquí, con el resto de la familia!

-¿Cenarán afuera, chicos? –preguntó Kasumi, con gran tranquilidad. -¡No importa, yo les guardaré algo, para que se lo coman mañana!

-¡Acertaste, Kasumi! –afirmó Akane, tomando un trozo de pan. -¡Ranma y yo, junto con Ryoga y Akari, y nuestros otros amigos, iremos a cenar a la Mansión de la Colina, que es la casa de nuestras nuevas compañeras!

-¿Escuché bien, Akane? –inquirió Akari, llegando junto con Ryoga. -¿Iremos a cenar, con las chicas nuevas, las que llegaron de Juuban?

-¡Si eso es verdad, me parece magnífico! –apuntó Ryoga, sonriendo. –¡Dinos, Akane, por favor! ¿Eso es verdad?

-¡Es verdad, Ryoga y Akari, iremos! –asintió Akane, sonriendo. -¡Sólo hay que llamar a Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ken, Mariko, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka! ¡Irá el grupo en pleno, "Los Defensores de Nerima", todos juntos!

-¡Yo me encargo, Akane! –sugirió Akari, sacando su teléfono celular, y marcando un número. -¡Estoy llamando a Hiroshi, y le diré que, luego, él llame a alguien más!

-¡Excelente, Akari! –aceptó Akane, dirigiéndose a su habitación. -¡Ranma, vamos a alistarnos, para irnos con todos los demás, todos juntos!

-¡Entendido, Akane! –afirmó Ranma, yendo a su habitación. -¡Ustedes, Ryoga y Akari, vayan a alistarse, y los vemos aquí, dentro de 20 minutos!

-¡Muy bien, Ranma, nos vemos en 20 minutos! –dijo Ryoga, justo cuando Akari colgaba, tras conversar con Hiroshi. -¡Vamos, Akari, volveremos pronto!

-¡Está bien, Ryoga, vamos ya! –contestó Akari, tomando de la mano a su prometido, y saliendo ambos de la casa Tendo. -¡No tardaremos, chicos!

-¿Así, que las chicas nuevas, desean conocernos a todos? –preguntó Sayuri, cruzando los brazos. -¡Eso es bueno, porque, hasta ahora, no se nos habían acercado mucho!

-¡Si es así, hacen bien! –apuntó Hiroko, sonriendo. -¡De por sí, ellas son nuevas aquí, y deben hacerse de nuevas amistades, para estar siempre protegidas!

-¿Qué opinas, Daisuke? –quiso saber Hiroshi, viendo fijo a su amigo. -¿Te parece bien?

-¡Desde luego, Hiroshi! –exclamó Daisuke, tomando aire. –¡No sé por que, pero, desde que llegaron, habían hecho muy pocas amistades! ¡Deben ser tímidas!

-¡Es hora de irnos, chicos! –ordenó Ranma, poniéndose en marcha, seguido por todo su grupo en pleno. -¡Recuerden, nada de bobadas, porque esas, son patrimonio de Kuno!

Al escuchar eso, todos soltaron la carcajada. Incluso Gosunkugi, que tenía fama de muy serio, se rió con ganas, de sólo imaginarse a Kuno, haciendo alguna idiotez.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión de la Colina, Usagi daba indicaciones a su grupo.

-¡Ya saben, chicas, se me portan bien! –ordenaba Usagi, como la princesa que, en realidad, ella era. -¡Esos chicos, son nuestros amigos y aliados! ¡Deben tratarlos bien!

-¡Tranquila, Usagi! –dijo Minako, guiñando un ojo. -¡Sabes que nosotras, las Inners, siempre te obedecemos, y puedes confiar en nosotras!

-¡Nosotras, las Outers, también somos dignas de confianza! –intervino Haruka, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. -¡Ya lo verás, todo saldrá bien!

-¿Podrás volver a ver a la cara, a esa chica, Akane Tendo? –quiso saber Rei, mientras se pintaba los labios. -¡Según me pareció, la decepcionaste, Haruka!

-¡Rei-Chan, no creo que provocar a Haru-San, sea una buena idea! –declaró Michiru, mientras revisaba su maquillaje. -¡Sin embargo, parece que ella sabe eso!

Haruka no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre. Makoto, rápida como un rayo, fue a abrir. Tras abrir la puerta, se halló de frente con el grupo de Ranma.

-¡Hola, chicos, pasen, por favor! –pidió Makoto, algo sorprendida, de ver, delante suyo, a un grupo tan grande. -¡Los estábamos esperando, amigos!

-¡Gracias, Mako-Chan! –saludó Ranma, entrando de primero, y urgiendo a los demás, a que lo siguieran, y entraran. -¡Gracias por invitarnos, en serio!

Uno tras otro, los amigos de Ranma, entraron, saludando a Makoto, conforme entraban.

Una vez que entraron, Makoto los llevó al comedor.

Usagi y Mamoru presidían la mesa.

Ami, Minako, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, también estaban presentes, mientras que los lugares para Makoto, y Ranma y su grupo, estaban libres.

-¡Sean bienvenidos, amigos! –saludó Usagi, con gran cortesía. -¡Gracias por venir!

-¡Nosotros somos, quienes debemos agradecer, por tan amable invitación! –contestó Akane, tomando la iniciativa. -¡Les presentamos al resto de nuestro grupo: Asami, Daisuke, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Hiroshi, Ken, Mariko, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka!

-¡Desde ahora, ustedes, son nuestros amigos, y nuestros aliados! –anunció Usagi, tomando una actitud solemne. -¡Chicos, les presento a mi prometido, el Dr. Mamoru Chiba, así como a la integrante más joven de nuestro grupo, Hotaru Tomoe!

-¡Los saludo, amigos! –saludó Mamoru, poniéndose de pie, y haciendo una amable inclinación de cabeza. -¡Usagi y las demás, me han hablado de ustedes, diciéndome que son un grupo muy unido, lo cual me alegra!

-¿Hotaru? –preguntó Michiru, volteando a ver, y descubriendo a Hotaru en franca conversación, con Ryoga y Akari. -¿No vas a saludar, linda?

-¡Perdón, Mamá Michiru! –se disculpó la Guerrera de Saturno, sonriendo. -¡Hola a todos, me llamo Hotaru, y espero llevarme bien con todos!

-¡Excelente! –dijo Mamoru, sonriendo. -¡Dado que ya nos presentamos, pasemos a disfrutar de la cena, la cual preparó Makoto, con gran esfuerzo y diligencia! ¡Luego, definiremos un asunto importante, el cual debe ser tratado hoy mismo!

Siguiendo la sugerencia de Mamoru, pasaron a disfrutar de la cena, la cual les gustó mucho a todos, en especial las croquetas de pollo, las cuales fueron un éxito total.

Al terminar la cena, y mientras Makoto, ayudada por Minako, Akari, Sayuri y Yuka, repartía el postre, un pastel de chocolate que no tenía parangón, Usagi y Mamoru se sentaron junto con Ranma y Akane. Mientras tanto, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru y Setsuna, iban conociendo al resto de los amigos de Ranma.

-¿Así que te ganaste un viaje a 2 ciudades, Ranma? –preguntó Mamoru, con verdadero interés. -¿Me puedes decir, cuáles ciudades son esas?

-¡Desde luego, Mamoru! –contestó Ranma, sacando el certificado de su premio. -¡Son Metrópolis y Ciudad de México! ¡Me parece que este, será un viaje sensacional!

-¡No lo dudo, Ranma, pero hay algo que debes considerar! –aconsejó Usagi, adoptando una actitud seria. -¡No puedes llevarnos a todos, no puedes dejar desprotegida a Nerima!

-¡Usagi dice bien, Ranma! –aceptó Akane, cayendo en la cuenta, de cuan cierto era lo dicho, por la Princesa de la Luna. -¿Habías pensado en eso?

-¡Ahora que lo dices, Akane, pues no! –respondió Ranma, dándose cuenta de su olvido, y poniéndose rojo de la pena. -¡Es una pena, deseaba llevarlos a todos!

-¡Empieza a escoger, inútil! –demandó Haruka, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Escoge bien o, te lo juro, nadie, ni la Pareja Real, podrá defenderte!

-¡Toca a Ran-Chan, grandota, y te rompo los brazos! –amenazó Ukyo, metiéndose delante de Ranma. -¡Se supone que somos aliados, no enemigos!

Rei, Michiru y Setsuna, al escuchar a Ukyo, adoptaron pose de pelea. Sin embargo, momentos después, la depusieron, al ver a Usagi y Mamoru, moviendo sus cabezas, en gesto de negación. Aquello, no era correcto, y no lo iban a permitir.

-¡Tranquila, Ukyo! –demandó Asami, aferrando a Ukyo, de un brazo. -¡No vinimos a pelear! ¿Recuerdas eso, amiga mía?

-¡Es cierto, Ukyo! –complementó Hiroko, poniendo una mano, sobre un hombro de la chica cocinera. -¡Vinimos a hacer amigos, no enemigos!

-¡Asami y Hiroko, dicen bien! –intervino Daisuke, decidido. -¡No debemos ponernos de malas! ¡Lo ideal, hubiera sido ir todos, pero, si no se puede, pues ni modo!

"_¡Ese es Daisuke, siempre tratando de arreglar todo!"_, pensó Sayuri, sonriendo. _"¡La verdad sea dicha, es un excelente compañero de sector, y me alegro de estar con él!"_

"_¡Por lo que veo, a Sayuri, le ha agradado lo dicho por Daisuke!"_, pensó Yuka, volteando a ver a su mejor amiga. _"¡Bueno, Hiroshi también ha sido un excelente compañero de sector, y siempre está dispuesto a ayudarme, lo cual me alegra!"_

-¡No se preocupen, amigos! –exclamó Minako, guiñando un ojo. -¡Haruka, a veces, es medio "cabeza caliente", aunque, en realidad, es una buena persona! ¡No le hagan nada, por favor! ¡Se los pido yo, como amiga suya que soy!

"_¡Minako!"_, pensó Ami, sorprendida de verdad.

-¡Si te parece, Ranma, Ken y yo, nos quedamos! –anunció Mariko, acomodando su cabello, con gran gracia y prestancia. -¡Yo, viajé a Francia hace poco, y Ken, lo sé, prefiere quedarse en Nerima, y no andar como antes, de un lado para otro!

-¡Mariko se me adelantó, pero, lo admito, yo iba a proponer eso! –secundó Ken, mientras se acomodaba, el pañuelo que usaba en la cabeza. -¡Después de todo, Nerima necesita ser defendida y, hasta donde recuerdo, para eso fui traído a este grupo!

-¡Hotaru y yo, también nos quedamos! –propuso Setsuna, seria como casi siempre. -¿Te parece bien, linda? ¡Podremos ir de compras, y pasar tiempo juntas! ¡Además, podrás ir conociendo más, a la gente de Nerima!

-¡Está bien, me quedo! –aceptó Hotaru, sonriendo. -¡Fui la última en llegar a Nerima, y no sería correcto, salir tan pronto de la ciudad! ¡Cuenta conmigo, Mamá Setsuna!

-¡Yo, también me voy a quedar! –intervino Ami, con algo de timidez. -¡A decir verdad, prefiero quedarme, y ayudar acá, en Nerima!

-¡No te quedarás sola, Ami-Chan! –juró Makoto, sonriéndole a su amiga. -¡Me quedo contigo! ¡Mientras más nos quedemos, será mejor para Nerima!

-¿Alguien más, desea quedarse? –quiso saber Ranma, con algo de ansiedad en la voz, porque él, en serio, no deseaba excluir a nadie. -¡Vamos, no duden en decirlo, por favor! ¡Debemos dejar fijo, quienes van, y quienes se quedan!

-¡Asami, Hiroko y yo, también nos quedamos, Ranma! –respondió Gosunkugi, esbozando una sonrisa tímida. -¡Nosotros, junto con Ken y Mariko, somos los miembros más nuevos del grupo, y debemos probar que somos útiles para defender, a Nerima!

-¡Muy bien, Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Ken y Mariko! –concedió Ranma, ya bastante más tranquilo. -¡Pueden quedarse, siempre y cuando, no olviden, cuando lo necesiten, pedirle ayuda a su respectivo grupo de respaldo! ¿Recuerdan cuál es?

-¡Nosotros, Ranma, tenemos de respaldo al Grupo Élite, integrado por Kodachi, Eriko, Junko, Michi y Sachiko! –dijo Asami, tras revisar su agenda. -¡Contamos con ellas!

-¡Además, podemos contar con Kuno! –agregó Gosunkugi, recordando al chico kendoísta, el cual, extrañamente, no quiso presentarse a la reunión. -¡Si bien no vino hoy, sé que Kuno, en serio, nos ayudará, si lo necesitamos!

-¿Recuerdan cuál es su Grupo de Respaldo, Ken y Mariko? –preguntó Hiroko, viendo fijo, a quienes ella llamaba "el vagabundo y la chica rica", en plan de broma. -¡Deben recordarlo, porque Ranma lo dijo, aquel día, en la casa de Akari!

-¡Nuestro grupo, amiga Hiroko, es el Grupo Estrella # 3! –fue la rápida respuesta de Ken, quien la dijo con la misma rapidez, que usaba para transformarse en un duplicado de cualquier persona. -¡Vamos, Mariko, dile a Hiroko, quienes son nuestras chicas!

-¡Sus nombres, Hiroko, son Tadako, Echiko, Harumi, Kadiri y Sadakio! –detalló Mariko, tras hacer memoria por un breve momento. -¡Esas chicas, ya nos han ayudado en nuestro sector, el Sector Norte, y se los hemos agradecido de verdad!

Un rato después, la reunión terminó, y cada cual, tomó camino a su casa.

Ranma, antes de acostarse, llamó a Kodachi y a las otras chicas líderes de grupo del Instituto San Hebere (Etsuko, Maki, Tadako y Yakiko).

Todas prometieron que, mientras la mayoría de "Los Defensores de Nerima", no estuvieran en la ciudad, ellas, junto con Kuno y los amigos de Ranma que no viajaran, mantendrían el orden, para que Ranma y los demás, supieran que habían hecho bien, al hacerse aliados de ellas, y pedirles ayuda.

Los viajeros, por parte de "Los Defensores de Nerima", eran Ranma, Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, mientras que, por las Sailor Scouts, viajaban Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka y Michiru. En total, viajaban el ganador del premio (Ranma) y 13 acompañantes, 2 menos de la cantidad máxima, que eran 15.

Mamoru decidió quedarse, y ayudar a proteger a Nerima, no sólo como el Dr. Mamoru Chiba, sino como su alter-ego, Tuxedo Masked.

En el Instituto San Hebere, Fujiko y Kayoko, las "amiguitas" de Ranma, lamentaban no haber podido, ir en el viaje, con él. A decir verdad, ellas hubieran deseado ir con él. Ambas conversaban sobre el tema, mientras terminaban de vestirse, luego de entrenar, bañarse, arreglarse y ponerse ropa limpia.

-¡Vaya mala pata, Kayoko! –empezó Fujiko, con algo de amargura en la voz, mientras se peinaba su cabellera. -¡Ranma-Kun se fue de viaje, y no pudimos ir con él!

-¡No importa, Fujiko! –respondió Kayoko, mientras se pintaba la boca. -¡En cuanto regrese, lo iremos a ver, y saldremos con él! ¿Te gusta mi idea?

-¡Me parece genial! –declaró Fujiko, ya sonriendo. -¡Oye, salgamos de compras!

-¡Excelente idea! –apuntó Kayoko, guardando todas sus cosas. -¡Vamos por las demás!

Fujiko y Kayoko, tras reunirse con sus compañeras del Grupo Estrella # 1 (Etsuko, Akemi y Hatsuyo), se fueron de compras, y pasaron una tarde genial.

Mientras tanto, en la Mansión Wayne, ubicada en las afueras de Ciudad Gótica, Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo inglés de Bruce Wayne, tras levantarse, bañarse y vestirse, llegaba a la habitación de su amo.

Abrió la puerta, entró, y se dirigió a la ventana, cuyas cortinas procedió a abrir, con gran rapidez, digna de un mago.

-¡Hora de levantarse, amo Bruce! –anunció Alfred, antes de notar, con gran sorpresa, que la cama estaba tendida, y que nadie había dormido en ella. -¡Dios mío, esto es malo, el amo Bruce no vino a dormir! ¡Debo llamar al joven Tim, y contarle esto!

Pasando de la palabra a la acción, Alfred hizo lo que había dicho. Se llegó a un teléfono, y llamó a la casa, de la familia Drake. Lo atendió Tim. Al oír a Alfred, Tim se alarmó.

-¿Así que Bruce, no llegó anoche, Alfred? –preguntó Tim, pensativo. -¡No te preocupes, investigaré eso, no sin antes, conseguir algo de ayuda!

Pasó menos de una hora, antes de que Tim, llegara a la Mansión Wayne, se pusiera su traje de Robin, subiera a bordo de su auto, el "Red Bird", y pusiera rumbo a Metrópolis.

"_¡Si deseo hallar a Bruce, debo pedirle ayuda a Superman!"_, pensó Tim, mientras conducía al "Red Bird", con dirección a Metrópolis. _"¡Superman podrá ayudarme!"_

Tras llegar al Aeropuerto Internacional Narita, de Tokio, Ranma y sus acompañantes, abordaron un avión de Japan Air Lines. Tuvieron un vuelo muy relajado y tranquilo y, tras unas horas de vuelo, llegaron a Metrópolis.

Una vez allí, se fueron al Hotel Metropol, y ocuparon las suites de los últimos pisos, desde donde veían toda la ciudad.

Casi al final de la tarde, decidieron ir a conocer el Parque Centenario, en el centro del cual, estaba ubicada la tumba donde fue puesto el cuerpo de Superman, después de que él muriera, tras sostener una cruenta y apocalíptica batalla, con el villano Doomsday.

"_¡Superman, a decir verdad, ya me tiene harta, con sus repetidas negativas!"_, pensaba Máxima, molesta, mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad, buscando al Hombre de Acero. _"¡No importa como lo consiga, pero debo obligarlo a que, en serio, se case conmigo, porque es su destino! ¿Dónde estará?" _

Sobrevolando la ciudad, Máxima llegó al Parque Centenario, donde observó a los chicos japoneses, observando la estatua de Superman, la cual estaba ubicada encima de su tumba. Al verlos, Máxima decidió que, usando a esos chicos, obligaría a Superman a encararla, y aceptarla, de una vez por todas, como su compañera para toda la vida.

"_¡Turistas, totalmente ajenos a su entorno!"_, pensó Máxima, sonriendo. _"¡Justo lo que necesito, para que ese kryptoniano necio, venga a mis brazos!" _

Ranma, Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo, Yuka, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka y Michiru, estaban muy entretenidos, conversando, y bebiendo refrescos, a los pies de la estatua, y no habían notado la presencia de Máxima, cuando, de repente, ésta llegó, y se presentó ente ellos. Huelga decir, que todos se sorprendieron al verla.

-¡Ustedes, chicos, son mis prisioneros! –dijo Máxima, siempre sonriendo. -¡Yo soy Máxima, Emperatriz del planeta Almerac, y demando su rendición!

Mientras Usagi, Minako, Rei, Haruka y Michiru, sacando sus Plumas de Transformación, pasaban a transformarse en Sailor Scouts, Ranma, Daisuke, Hiroshi y Ryoga, adoptaban pose de defensa, listos para todo.

En un apartamento de la Calle Clinton, Clark Kent conversaba con su esposa, Luisa Lane. De repente, captó algo malo.

-¿Pasa algo, Clark? –preguntó Luisa, viendo a su esposo, cambiarse a Superman, y viendo que este, muy serio, usaba su vista de rayos X. -¿Hay algún problema?

-¡La necia de Máxima, molestando a unos chicos, en el parque! –contestó Superman, acercándose a la ventana. -¡Ya vengo, Luisa, no me tardo!

-¡Máxima, en serio, parece tonta! –masculló Luisa, algo amoscada. -¿No entiende que no puedes casarte con ella, porque ya te casaste conmigo, Clark?

-¡Ella es muy obstinada, Luisa! –explicó Superman, ya preparado para salir volando, por la ventana. -¡Creo que deberé hablarle, en un tono, algo más fuerte!

-¡No me importa que ella sea princesa, reina, o lo que sea! –remató Luisa, dándole un beso a su esposo. -¡Sólo recuerda, que debes tener cuidado, Clark!

Superman salió volando de su apartamento. En cosa de segundos, llegó al Parque Centenario, donde, tras regañar acremente a Máxima, por molestar a unos adolescentes, hizo que ella, más molesta aún, se fuera de allí.

Ranma, Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, estaban pasmados, al ver ahí, al famoso defensor de Metrópolis, Superman.

Se acercaron a saludarlo, y Superman, muy amable, los saludó también.

Las Sailor Scouts se acercaron.

-¡Te saludo, Superman! –dijo Usagi, pasando, de ser Sailor Moon, a ser la Princesa Serenity. -¡Yo soy Serenity, Princesa de la Luna, y futura Reina del Universo!

-¡El honor es mío, Princesa Serenity! –respondió Superman, haciendo una reverencia, lo cual despertó admiración en Sailor Mars, y en Sailor Uranus. -¿A qué debo el honor, de su presencia en Metrópolis, si puedo saber?

-¡Eso, lo contesto yo, Superman! –respondió Ranma, sacando la documentación del concurso. -¡Yo, Ranma Saotome, gané un viaje a 2 ciudades, Metrópolis, y Ciudad de México! ¡Por eso, estamos aquí, por motivo de turismo!

-¡Es un honor tenerlos en ésta ciudad, amigos! –declaró Superman, pasando a saludarlos a todos, de uno en uno, antes de escuchar un ruido en los arbustos, el cual lo hizo ponerse delante de todos, en actitud protectora. -¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Déjese ver!

-¡Hola, Superman! –saludó Robin, saliendo de repente, de entre los arbustos. -¿Estás muy ocupado? ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

Esto último, lo dijo Robin, al ver a los chicos japoneses, en especial, a las 5 Sailor Scouts. No sabía por que, pero presentía que, ahí, en Metrópolis, iba a hallar más ayuda de la que, originalmente, pensaba hallar.

-¿Hay algún problema en Ciudad Gótica? –quiso saber Superman. -¡No se diga más, Robin, iré allá, y te ayudaré! ¿Para qué son los amigos?

-¡Si aceptas nuestra ayuda, chico enmascarado, mis chicas y yo, así como nuestros amigos, también te ayudaremos! –anunció Serenity, volviendo a ser Sailor Moon. -¿Te parece bien? ¿Aceptas nuestra ayuda?

-¡Desde luego! –asintió Robin, sonriendo. -¡Mientras más seamos, más pronto resolveremos el asunto, que se ha presentado en Ciudad Gótica!

-¡Ciudad Gótica, allá vamos! –gritó Sailor Venus, causando hilaridad entre todos, excepto Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. -¡Vamos a poner orden, y a sacudir toda la ciudad! ¡Cuidado, villanos de Ciudad Gótica, llegaron las Sailor Scouts!

Un triple apretón de manos, selló la alianza. Siguiente destino: Ciudad Gótica.

**Nota: Una alianza se ha formado, y una búsqueda va a iniciar. ¿Quién es el misterioso sujeto, que tiene a Bruce Wayne, y a Selina Kyle? ¿Por qué, desea enfrentar a Superman? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica" continúe, en el Episodio 2, titulado "Búsqueda en Ciudad Gótica". **


	2. Búsqueda en Ciudad Gótica

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_**).**

**Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Los siguientes personajes: Superman, Tim Drake / Robin, Ariana Dzerchenko, Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle, son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics, y no pertenecen a ninguna serie de anime. **

**Episodio 2: "Búsqueda en Ciudad Gótica". **

Robin (Tim Drake), tras la desaparición, en Ciudad Gótica, de Bruce Wayne (Batman) y de Selina Kyle (Gatúbela), había decidido buscar ayuda. Para eso, se había ido a Metrópolis, donde halló a Superman. Para su buena fortuna, consiguió ayuda extra, de parte de 5 Sailor Scouts, las cuales andaban de viaje, junto con Ranma, y algunos de sus amigos (Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka).

-¿Así que Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle, han desaparecido, Robin? –preguntó Superman, ya extrañado. -¿Algún posible sospechoso? ¿El Guasón, por ejemplo?

-¡No lo creo, Superman! –respondió el Joven Maravilla, tras pensar un poco. -¡El Guasón, por lo general, suele dejar alguna señal de su presencia, lo cual, ésta vez, no hizo el responsable del secuestro!

-¡Creo que es hora, de ponernos en marcha, chicos! –apostrofó Sailor Uranus, metiéndose en la charla. -¡No hay tiempo, para perderlo en charlas inútiles!

-¡La idea de Sailor Uranus, no es mala! –intervino Daisuke, tomando la palabra. -¡El señor Wayne, y la señorita Kyle, pueden correr peligro, por mientras hablamos acá!

-¡Excelente idea, amigo! –afirmó Robin, con un decidido gesto de cabeza. -¡En mi auto, el "Red Bird", puedo llevar a 4 personas!

-¡Yo, me puedo llevar a 2 personas, volando! –secundó Superman, tan decidido como Robin. -¡Los demás, pueden tomar un autobús a Ciudad Gótica, y vernos allá!

-¡Muy bien, amigos, diré como nos iremos! –anunció Sailor Moon, dando un paso al frente. -¡Yo, junto con Akane, Akari y Sailor Venus, nos iremos con Robin, mientras que Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, se van con Superman!

-¡Sailor Uranus y yo, nos iremos en autobús, con los demás! –contestó Sailor Neptune, mientras se volvía a maquillar. -¡No me gusta la idea, de ir volando!

-¡Tal parece que, una vez más, deberé meter las manos, y poner orden! –dijo Sailor Uranus, desactivando sus poderes, y volviendo a ser Haruka Tenoh. -¡Superman, vete solo a Ciudad Gótica! ¡Akari, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, vayan con Robin en el "Red Bird", mientras los demás, nos vamos en autobús! ¡Nos veremos, en la Estación Central de Autobuses, allá en Ciudad Gótica!

-¡Me parece bien! –asintió Ranma, viendo a todos los demás. -¡Mejor nos damos prisa, porque el tiempo, es nuestro peor enemigo!

Así lo hicieron. Akari, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, se fueron con Robin en el "Red Bird", mientras que el resto del grupo (Ranma, Akane, Daisuke, Haruka, Hiroshi, Michiru, Minako, Rei, Ryoga y Usagi) llegó a la Gran Estación de Autobuses de Metrópolis, sitio donde tomaron un autobús, cuyo destino era Ciudad Gótica.

Por su parte, Superman, tras ir un momento a su apartamento, y explicarle a su esposa, Luisa Lane, que debía ir de urgencia, a atender un asunto, que se estaba produciendo en Ciudad Gótica, puso rumbo directo a esa otra ciudad, a la cual llegó en cosa de minutos. Tras cambiarse a Clark Kent, se sentó en un banco de la estación, a esperar el autobús que iba a llegar, procedente de Metrópolis.

Tras dejar a Akari, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka en la Mansión Wayne, bien atendidas por Alfred Pennyworth, el leal mayordomo inglés, Robin, en su personalidad "de civil", como Tim Drake, llegó a la estación, y se sentó a conversar con Clark.

-¡Me parece que el autobús, que viene de Metrópolis, se ha retrasado! –dijo Tim, viendo su reloj, justo cuando sonaba su teléfono celular. -¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Ariana!

-¿Tu novia, la chica rusa, Tim? –preguntó Clark, sonriendo socarronamente. -¡Es mejor que la atiendas, podría ser importante!

-¡Ya la atiendo, Clark! –contestó Tim, respondiendo, a aquella inoportuna llamada telefónica. -¡Hola, Ariana! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Hola, Tim, cariño! –saludó Ariana Dzerchenko, chica rusa, con la cual, Tim, tenía algunos meses de estar de novio. -¡Sólo deseaba saber si, mañana, iremos al cine!

-¡Desde luego, linda! –respondió Tim, sonriendo, al tiempo que veía su reloj. -¡Paso por tí, a las 6! ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Me parece genial! –afirmó Ariana, contenta. -¡Sólo te llamaba por eso, porque deseo verte! ¡Hace 2 semanas, que no salimos, lo cual me preocupa!

-¡Tranquila, no pasa nada! –tranquilizó Tim, a su novia. -¡Después de ir al cine, iremos a tomarnos algo, y charlaremos!

-¡Gracias, Tim, eres lo máximo! –se despidió Ariana, aún más contenta. -¡Te dejo, porque voy a salir a cenar, con mi tío! ¡Hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana, Ariana, nos vemos! –se despidió Tim, segundos antes, de que Ariana cortara la llamada. -¡Esa Ariana, es algo especial, en serio!

-¡Me alegro, que te vaya bien con ella, Tim! –afirmó Clark, volteando a ver, hacia otro lado de la estación. -¡Mira, ya llegó el autobús, que viene de Metrópolis!

Tim y Clark, como exhalaciones, fueron a topar a los miembros del grupo, que llegaban en el autobús (Ranma, Akane, Daisuke, Haruka, Hiroshi, Michiru, Minako, Rei, Ryoga y Usagi). Al bajarse, les contaron, a Tim y a Clark, que había habido un accidente, el cual provocó un embotellamiento y, por eso, tuvieron un ligero retraso.

-¡Bueno, amigos, vayamos a la Mansión Wayne, para que comamos algo! –sugirió Tim, lo cual alegró a los chicos de Nerima. -¡Sus 4 amigas, ya están allá!

-¡Akari no deseaba irse sin mí, pero hizo bien! –dijo Ryoga, sonriendo, al pensar en su prometida, la cual, al parecer, estaba bien. -¡Si bien, sólo estuvimos separados 2 horas, ya deseo estar con ella!

"_¡Como ha cambiado Ryoga, desde que él y Akari, están juntos!"_, pensó, contenta, Akane. _"¡Es mejor así, porque Ryoga, al tener a Akari, no se andará peleando con Ranma, por tenerme a mí! ¡Además, Ryoga es mi amigo, y nada más!"_

Mientras todos hablaban, Clark Kent, llegando a un callejón aledaño a la estación, pasó a adoptar su personalidad de Superman y, en cosa de minutos, llegó a la Mansión Wayne. Una vez allí, lo recibió Alfred, el fiel mayordomo inglés, quien, con amabilidad, lo condujo a la Baticueva, sitio donde Akari, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, esperaban a los demás miembros del grupo, tanto a los otros integrantes de "Los Defensores de Nerima", como a las 5 Sailor Scouts.

Las chicas, gracias a Alfred, habían pasado un rato genial, admirando las muchas cosas que había en la Baticueva, tales como la carta del Guasón, la moneda de Dos Caras, y el traje usado por el fallecido Jason Todd, el segundo Robin, sucesor del original, Richard "Dick" Grayson (Quien, ahora, era Nightwing, el defensor de Bludhaven, ciudad cercana a Ciudad Gótica), y predecesor del actual Robin, Timothy "Tim" Drake, a quien ellas, ya habían conocido, allá en Metrópolis.

-¡Hola, Superman! –saludó Sayuri, sonriendo. -¡Vieras que montón de cosas interesantes, que nos ha contado el señor Alfred!

-¡Sayuri dice bien! –secundó Yuka, a su mejor amiga. -¡Por ejemplo, nos contó acerca del origen del sujeto, al cual representa, esa enorme carta de naipe!

-¡El Guasón! –contestó Superman, algo pensativo. -¡Ese maniático, no pocas veces, ha dejado Ciudad Gótica, y ha llegado a Metrópolis, a causarme mil y un líos!

-¡El señor Alfred, nos contó que ese sujeto, aunque parece un payaso, es capaz de matar a quien quiera, y cuando quiera! –apuntó Yuka, con un notorio dejo de preocupación, en la voz. -¿Es eso verdad, Superman?

-¡Temo que sí, señorita Yuka! –respondió el Hombre de Acero, siempre serio. -¡El Guasón, si Alfred les contó la historia, fue, hace algunos años, el causante de la muerte de Jason Todd, el segundo Robin!

-¡Ryoga y los demás, se han tardado mucho! –dijo Akari, consultando su reloj. -¿Sabes si llegarán pronto, Superman?

-¡No deben tardar en llegar, señorita Akari! –explicó Superman, sonriendo. -¡Es más, ya han llegado! ¡Con mi vista de Rayos-X, puedo ver, que ya vienen para acá!

Para sorpresa de Akari, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, lo dicho por Superman, se cumplió.

Robin, acompañado por Alfred y el resto de los chicos japoneses (Ranma, Akane, Daisuke, Haruka, Hiroshi, Michiru, Minako, Rei, Ryoga y Usagi), entró a la Baticueva y, ante la sorpresa general, por lo enorme que era aquel sitio, se sentó ante la enorme computadora, pasando a activarla.

-¡Este lugar, es increíble! –exclamó Minako, pasmada de verdad. -¡La Mansión de la Colina, y la Mansión Kuno, juntas, no alcanzan a igualar a este lugar!

-¡Aunque no suelo coincidir, siempre, con las Inners, debo admitir que es verdad, lo que has dicho, Minako! –masculló Haruka, también sorprendida, al tiempo que volteaba a ver a Michiru. -¿Verdad que es impresionante, linda?

-¡Definitivamente, lo es, Haru-San! –asintió Michiru, dando una mirada total. -¿Te imaginas lo que sería, si nosotras, tuviéramos tecnología como ésta? ¡De fijo, ningún villano, podría hacernos, ni cosquillas!

-¿Has hallado alguna pista, chico-ave? –preguntó Rei, seria como casi siempre solía estar, a Robin. -¡No sé los demás, pero ya deseo repartir algunos golpes!

-¡Tranquila, amiga! –calmó Robin, con una sonrisa, a la Guerrera de Marte. -¡Estaba revisando, sobre si algún villano, ha estado activo, en las últimas horas! ¡Quizás, alguno de ellos, sea el secuestrador de Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle!

-¿Lo ha estado, alguno? –preguntó Superman, viendo la pantalla. -¿El Guasón? ¿El Pingüino? ¿El Acertijo? ¿Dos Caras? ¿Hiedra Venenosa? ¿Cuál de todos?

-¡Me temo, que ninguno de ellos, Superman! –contestó Robin, dejando la computadora, al tiempo, que se ponía de pie. -¡No sé quien se habrá llevado a Bruce Wayne, y a Selina Kyle, Superman, pero no ha sido ninguno de ellos!

-¡Propongo algo! –empezó Usagi, decidida. -¡Si les parece, Superman y Robin, mis 4 guerreras y yo, revisaremos toda Ciudad Gótica, para ver si hallamos alguna pista!

-¡Esa, es una excelente idea! –aceptó Ranma, igualmente decidido. -¡Mis amigos y yo, podemos permanecer aquí, ayudando en lo que podamos!

-¿Qué opinas, Robin? –quiso saber Superman, meditando sobre el ofrecimiento de Usagi. -¿Les permitimos, que vayan?

-¡Sí, me parece bien! –asintió Robin, tras pensarlo un poco. -¡Sólo tengan cuidado, chicas, y no duden en llamar, si necesitan ayuda!

Tras prometer llamar, si algo se presentaba, Usagi y sus 4 amigas, Minako, Rei, Haruka y Michiru, sacaron sus Plumas de Transformación, y pasaron a convertirse en Sailor Moon, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune.

Tras eso, salieron en tropel, de la enorme Mansión Wayne, y se dirigieron a Ciudad Gótica, decididas a investigar, y buscar alguna pista, la cual condujera al paradero de Bruce Wayne y Selina Kyle, quienes, entonces, seguían noqueados, y en poder de su muy enigmático y misterioso secuestrador. Este, al parecer, se sorprendió de algo.

-¡¿Qué significa esto, por todas las galaxias?! –se preguntaba, oculto en las sombras, el sujeto responsable del doble plagio, mientras vigilaba a Ciudad Gótica, por medio de unas pantallas de vídeo. -¡Al parecer, no conté con que Superman, como ya ha hecho antes, podría traer aliados! ¡No puede ser, son sólo unas niñas! ¡No importa, si vinieron con Superman, algún poder deberán tener! ¡Es mejor vigilarlas, bien de cerca!

Dirigiéndose a una bodega, que estaba empotrada en la pared, aquel sujeto sacó una especie de bolas metálicas, las cuales activó en segundos, programándolas para que, cada una, vigilara a una de las 5 Sailor Scouts, las cuales, ya andaban patrullando los diversos sectores de Ciudad Gótica. Tras eso, se sentó a observar, por sus pantallas.

Mientras tanto, en la Baticueva...

-¡Es la verdad, chicos! –decía Ukyo, resaltando cada palabra. -¿Ven ese traje, el que está dentro de una vitrina? ¡El señor Alfred, nos contó su historia!

-¡Veo que tiene una placa, la cual dice "A la memoria de Jason Todd (Robin), un soldado muy valiente", Ukyo! –dijo Daisuke, volteando a ver, muy fijamente, a la mencionada vitrina. -¿Nos puedes contar esa historia, por favor?

-¡Desde luego, Daisuke! –afirmó Ukyo, sonriendo. -¡Si se me va algún detalle, Akari, Sayuri y Yuka, me pueden ayudar! ¡Ese chico, Jason Todd, fue quien usó el nombre de Robin, antes de que lo hiciera, nuestro amigo Tim!

-¡Según nos contaron, Jason murió asesinado por el Guasón, el peor de todos los enemigos de Batman! –secundó Yuka, tomando la palabra. -¡Sin embargo, parece que él se lo buscó, por desobedecer una orden, que no debía desobedecer!

-¡Si se ordena algo, se debe obedecer! –recalcó Sayuri, asintiendo a lo dicho por Yuka, su mejor amiga. -¡Deseo saber, en serio, si todos estaban de acuerdo en quedarse, o si alguno deseaba ir, a investigar con nuestras amigas, las Sailor Scouts!

Nadie levantó la mano. Akari, Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, sonrieron satisfechas. Bueno, Akari sonreía, contenta de poder estar con su prometido, Ryoga. Sayuri, Ukyo y Yuka, sonrieron, al ver que, ahí, en Ciudad Gótica, nadie iba a ponerse en poses de héroe, y les iban a permitir tomar la iniciativa, a las Sailor Scouts, que tenían poderes especiales, de los cuales, ellos carecían. Ahora, sólo había que esperar, a ver que iba a pasar.

Las Sailor Scouts, cada cual por su lado, recorrían distintos sectores de Ciudad Gótica.

Sailor Moon, recorría las cercanías del Ayuntamiento, así como el Sector Judicial.

Sailor Venus, revisaba el Asilo Arkham, así como la Academia Brentwood.

Sailor Mars, revisaba la prisión de la Isla Blackgate, así como la Central de Policía.

Sailor Uranus, revisaba el Parque Robinson, así como el Viejo Barrio Gótico.

Sailor Neptune, revisaba la Torre Wayne, así como la Torre del Reloj.

En eso, estuvieron ocupadas, las 5 Guerreras Galácticas, por cerca de un par de horas, revisando, prácticamente, toda la ciudad, hasta que, cansadas de no hallar nada, decidieron volver a la Mansión Wayne.

-¡Todo está en orden, en toda Ciudad Gótica! –dijo Sailor Moon, dejándose caer, pesadamente, en un sillón. –¡Yo, al menos, no hallé nada!

-¡En cierto momento, me encontré con un sujeto muy extraño, que viste de verde, y usa signos de interrogación en su ropa! –intervino Sailor Venus, tras beber un poco de té, que le sirvió Alfred. -¡Me dijo algo, que me sonó muy interesante!

-¡El Acertijo! –exclamó Robin, rechinando los dientes. -¿Qué te dijo? ¿Tiene a Bruce y a Selina? ¿Pide dinero por ellos?

-¡El Acertijo, ese sujeto que dices, Robin, no tiene a nadie! –contestó Sailor Venus, tomando otro poco de té. -¡Me contó, sobre algo muy extraño, que observó anoche!

-¡En la de menos, Sailor Venus, ese tipo, te dijo lo mismo, que me dijo, a mí, una chica muy guapa, de larga cabellera roja, y que viste con un traje de hojas, a la cual encontré en el Parque Robinson! –apuntó Sailor Uranus, algo desencantada. -¿Se pueden imaginar, que esa chica, me rechazara a mí, y no quisiera salir conmigo? ¡Es inaudito!

-¡¿Trataste de seducir, a Hiedra Venenosa?! –preguntó Robin, mitad espantado, mitad sarcástico. -¡¿Qué cosa eres, una chiflada peor que ella?!

Todos soltaron la risa, al ver a Sailor Uranus, tan ruda como era ella, roja como un tomate. Tras pasar las risas, Sailor Uranus, molesta, tomó aire, antes de proseguir.

-¡Vamos ya, Sailor Uranus, cuenta ya! –demandó Hiroshi, impaciente. -¿Qué te dijo, en serio, la chica pelirroja esa, la tal Hiedra Venenosa?

-¡Me dijo que, ayer, mientras recorría la ciudad, observó que un avión a escala, de esos que se manejan a control remoto, chocó contra algo, cerca de la cima del edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia, pero, al parecer, ahí no había nada! –explicó Sailor Uranus, hablando, como si leyera, un relato de misterio. -¿Qué dicen? ¿Vamos, a investigar eso?

-¡El Acertijo, me dijo lo mismo! –masculló Sailor Venus, asintiendo, con un gesto de la cabeza. -¡Vayamos a investigar eso, pero vayamos todos!

Todos, como si fueran una sola persona, aceptaron la idea de Sailor Venus. Rápidos como rayos, todos se dirigieron al edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia, llegando allá, algunos minutos después. No más llegando, notaron que no estaban solos.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, los miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima", que no fueron al viaje (Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Ken "El Camaleón" y Mariko), en conjunto con Tuxedo Masked (Mamoru) y las 4 Sailor Scouts que, también, se quedaron en la ciudad, Sailor Mercury (Ami), Sailor Jupiter (Makoto), Sailor Saturn (Hotaru) y Sailor Pluto (Setsuna), se dedicaban a mantener todo en orden. Las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, en especial Fujiko y Kayoko, también ayudaban mucho, lo cual era bueno.

-¡Hicimos bien, en no ir a ese viaje, con Ranma y los demás! –dijo Asami, terminando de sacudir, a un ladronzuelo. -¡Sólo así, les demostraremos que, con nosotros, "Los Defensores de Nerima", pueden contar hoy, mañana, y siempre!

-¡Buen punto, Asami, amiga mía! –secundó Hiroko, deteniendo a otro joven pillo. -¡No debemos desaprovechar ésta oportunidad, sino hacer todo bien!

-¡Gracias por su ayuda, señoritas! –exclamó un joven oficial de la policía, llegando, y procediendo a detener, a los 2 ladrones. -¡De verdad que, con la ayuda de "Los Defensores de Nerima", nuestra labor, se hace bastante más fácil!

Asami y Hiroko, tras decirle al joven oficial de policía que, ese era su trabajo, se fueron, a verse con Gosunkugi, Ken y Mariko, para hacer una ronda, todos los 5, como un verdadero equipo. Las 4 Sailor Scouts, que permanecían en Nerima, sabiendo que ellos eran los miembros más nuevos de "Los Defensores de Nerima", los seguían a cierta distancia, para protegerlos, y ayudarlos, si fuera necesario.

-¡Esos chicos son buenos, pero, a excepción de Ken y Mariko, no tienen mucha experiencia en combate! –explicó Sailor Mercury, pensativa. -¡Deberemos vigilarlos y, de ser posible, hasta ayudarlos, o entrenarlos!

-¡Coincido contigo, amiga! –asintió Sailor Jupiter, con un gesto de la cabeza. -¡Esa chica, Mariko, tiene mucho potencial, y debemos aprovecharlo!

-¿De verdad, vamos a ayudarlos, Mamá Setsuna? –preguntó Sailor Saturn, viendo a los chicos de Nerima, mientras hacían su ronda. -¿Estaremos haciendo, lo que es correcto?

-¡Desde luego, Sailor Saturn! –respondió Sailor Pluto, muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. -¡Los demás, cuentan con nosotras, y no podemos decepcionarlos!

En ese momento, Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Ken y Mariko, terminaron su ronda. Mariko tomó la palabra, para proponer algo, que vino como anillo al dedo.

-¡Amigos, vamos a comer algo, yo invito! –propuso Mariko, sonriendo. -¡Después, haremos otra ronda! ¡Ranma y los demás, cuando vuelvan, estarán orgullosos de nosotros, y verán lo valiosos, que podemos ser, para el grupo!

-¿De verdad, deseas invitarnos, Mariko? –preguntó Gosunkugi, algo sorprendido. -¿Nos puedes invitar a todos, hasta a mí?

-¡Claro, Gosunkugi! –contestó la chica porrista, del Instituto Seisyun. -¡Ustedes, son mis amigos, mis compañeros! ¿Les gusta el ramen?

-¡Suena bien! –gritó Ken, contento de verdad. -¡Yo no sé ustedes, amigos, pero yo, ya lo creo, que me apunto! ¡Vamos ya, Mariko!

-¡Está bien, vamos! –aceptó Asami, sonriendo. -¡Eso sí, Hiroko y yo, pagamos el té!

-¡Me gusta esa idea! –intervino Hiroko, convencida. -¡Así, Mariko no gastará tanto!

Tras aceptar esa propuesta, que Mariko pagara el ramen, y Asami y Hiroko pagaran el té, todos se dirigieron, como grupo que eran, a un restaurante cercano. Una vez allí, comieron ramen, y bebieron té verde, además de dedicarse a descansar por un rato, antes de reiniciar su patrullaje, por toda la ciudad de Nerima.

Viendo que todo estaba bien, las 4 Sailor Scouts, se dirigieron a su casa, la Mansión de la Colina, donde, tras adoptar sus identidades civiles, decidieron irse a dormir. Al menos por esa noche, Nerima estaba en buenas manos. Sólo entrarían en acción, si los chicos de Nerima, según previo acuerdo, las llamaban, vía teléfono celular.

"_¡Asami, Gosunkugi, Hiroko, Ken y Mariko, son chicos con mucho potencial!"_, pensaba Setsuna, al irse a dormir. _"¡Serán unos aliados magníficos, una vez que agarren experiencia, como sus compañeros!"_

Esa noche, Nerima estuvo bien protegida. A los 5 miembros de "Los Defensores de Nerima", se les unieron varias alumnas del Instituto San Hebere, las cuales, con sus muy variadas armas de gimnasia, mantenían a raya, a más de un pillo.

-¡Mientras la mayoría de "Los Defensores de Nerima", no estén en la ciudad, deberemos estar atentas, a mantener el orden! –ordenaba Etsuko a su grupo, integrado por Akemi, Fujiko, Hatsuyo y Kayoko. -¡Ya verán, chicas, demostraremos nuestra valía, y nuestro gran poder de combate!

-¡Apuesto que Fujiko y Kayoko, sólo por impresionar a Ranma Saotome, harían lo que fuera, amiga Etsuko! –contestó Akemi, bebiendo un trago de gaseosa. -¿Acerté, chicas?

-¡Algo, Akemi! –asintió Fujiko, mientras comía una bola de arroz. -¡Yo, por Ranma, hago lo que sea, no por impresionarlo, sino porque somos amigos!

-¡Digo igual! –intervino Kayoko, comiendo, como Fujiko, una bola de arroz. -¡Ranma es muy especial para mí, y deseo tenerlo contento y tranquilo!

-¡A decir verdad, chicas, yo estoy muy contenta así, ayudando a defender a nuestra ciudad, Nerima, y no causando problemas, como hacíamos antes! –apuntó Hatsuyo, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Somos señoritas, no gamberros, digo!

Acabando de comer, ese grupo, que era el Grupo Estrella # 1, se dirigió a recorrer el Sector Este de la ciudad, ayudando a quien lo necesitara, y dándole, más de un dolor de cabeza, a los ladrones. Los habitantes de Nerima, estaban felices, al ver tanta gente joven, ayudando a poner orden. Una situación similar, pasaba el Grupo Estrella # 2, integrado por Maki, Chiaka, Gemmei, Ikuko y Madoka. Mientras el Grupo Estrella # 1, mantenía el orden en el Sector Este, ese grupo, que era el Grupo Estrella # 2, hacía lo mismo, pero en el Sector Oeste.

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ustedes, chicas! –decía Maki, sonriendo feliz. -¡Se han portado muy bien, como auténticas guerreras!

-¡Ranma y sus amigos, estarán orgullosos de nosotras! –respondió Madoka, recordando como la había tratado bien Ranma, cuando la halló en la clínica del Dr. Tofú, después de su luxación de tobillo. -¡Ranma, es un chico muy noble, y cree en nosotras!

-¡Tenemos otra admiradora, de Ranma Saotome! –se burló Chiaka, socarrona. -¿Qué me dices a eso, Madoka, amiga mía?

-¡Cada una de nosotras, a su estilo, siente algo por él! –se metió Ikuko, mientras jugaba, a "lanzar volados", con una moneda. -¡Gracias a él, la gente ya no nos teme!

-¡Buen punto, Ikuko! –contestó Gemmei, mientras recibía unos pasteles de carne, de una señora, a la cual había defendido, y los agradecía, gustosa. -¡A mí, me gusta más así, andar ayudando a la gente, y no causando líos, por todas partes!

Tras recibir los pasteles, las chicas se fueron a buscar una azotea tranquila, para proceder a comerlos en paz, y sin interrupciones. Una vez que la hallaron, procedieron a comerse aquellos deliciosos pasteles, bien sazonados y recién hechos, hasta no dejar ni la más mínima migaja. Algunas bebidas gaseosas, completaron el festín.

Entretanto, en la Mansión Kuno, Tatewaki Kuno, era informado por su fiel sirviente ninja, Sasuke. De hecho, Kuno había pedido ser informado, de todo lo que pasara.

-¿Y bien, Sasuke? –preguntaba Kuno, sumido, con gesto pensativo, en la penumbra, de su enorme biblioteca. -¿Hay alguna novedad? ¡Informa!

-¡Todo está bien, señor Tatewaki! –empezó Sasuke, con la cabeza baja. -¡Las amigas de su hermana, dividiéndose en grupos y escuadrones, han mantenido el orden, en cerca del 95% de la ciudad! ¡La gente, no se puede negar, está muy contenta!

-¡Excelente, simplemente excelente! –asintió Kuno, siempre pensativo. -¡Sigue vigilando, y manténme informado, Sasuke! ¡Ranma Saotome, y su grupo de amigos, no podrán decir, que soy un inútil, y que no me preocupo por Nerima, MI ciudad!

Sasuke, inclinándose ante Kuno, como si él fuera un rey, o algo parecido, se fue. Kuno, una vez que se quedó solo, se dedicó a pensar, sobre que debía hacer a continuación, lo cual, para alguien como él, no era muy fácil de hacer. Mientras tanto, en Ciudad Gótica, el grupo en pleno (Superman, Robin, Ranma, Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo, Yuka y las 5 Sailor Scouts), revisaba la azotea del edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia, buscando el objeto misterioso.

-¡Lo que sea que buscamos, no es fácil de hallar! –gruñía Sailor Mars, molesta. -¿Cómo se puede hallar, algo que no se puede ver? ¿Quién, me explica eso?

-¡Apenas lo hallemos, será más fácil, Sailor Mars! –explicó Sailor Moon, calmando, a su impulsiva amiga. -¡Ten paciencia, y verás que tendremos éxito!

-¡Sailor Mercury, con su computadora, nos hubiera sido útil! –masculló Sailor Venus, algo decepcionada. -¡La próxima vez, ella viene, lo juro!

-¡Deja de quejarte! –demandó Sailor Uranus, de mal modo. -¡Podemos hallarlo!

"_¡Este tipo de ocultación, tan difícil de detectar, me es conocido!"_, pensaba Superman, vigilando desde el aire. _"¡Sin embargo, no puede ser él, pensé que lo había aniquilado, en nuestro último enfrentamiento previo!" _

En cierto momento, Sailor Neptune, con algo de timidez, se le acercó a Robin.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo, Robin? –preguntó la Guerrera de Neptuno, con algo de timidez en la voz. -¡Es sólo una insignificancia, nada serio!

-¡Adelante, Sailor Neptune! –demandó Robin, sonriendo. -¡No te preocupes, amiga, si puedo responder a tu pregunta, la responderé, sin dudarlo!

-¡Hace un tiempo, conocí a otro chico, que era Robin, y deseo saber si está vivo, y si lo conoces! –explicó Sailor Neptune, algo dubitativa. -¡Se llama, o se llamaba, Richard Grayson, pero era más conocido como Dick, eso es, Dick Grayson!

-¡Claro que lo conozco, y somos amigos! –contestó Robin, siempre sonriendo. -¡Para tu información, Dick ya no es Robin! ¡Ahora, él se hace llamar Nightwing, y defiende a Bludhaven, una ciudad que queda a cierta distancia, de Ciudad Gótica!

-¡Quizás él, en algún momento, te habló de una chica japonesa, una famosa concertista de violín, que se llama Michiru Kaiou! –dijo Sailor Neptune, ya más animada. -¿Te dijo algo de ella, de que son amigos?

-¡Así es, Dick me ha hablado de ella, y dice que es excelente persona! –explicó Robin, mientras seguía buscando, lo que fuera que buscaban. -¿Qué me quieres decir?

-¡Yo, cuando no soy Sailor Neptune, soy Michiru Kaiou! –remató Sailor Neptune, guiñando un ojo, y sonriendo pícaramente. -¿Cuál es tu nombre real, amigo Robin?

-¡Mi nombre real, estimada amiga, es Timothy Drake! –respondió el Chico Maravilla, dándole un cálido apretón de manos, a la chica del cabello color aguamarina. -¡Mis amigos, como Bruce y Dick, me llaman Tim!

Sailor Neptune, sonriendo, agradeció la confianza que Tim, como Dick en su momento, depositaba en ella. Acto seguido, volvió a unirse a la búsqueda, del mencionado objeto misterioso, que todos buscaban, pero nadie podía ver.

De pronto, Sailor Mars chocó con algo. No veía nada, pero escuchó un sonido, como de metal al ser golpeado. Tanteando, con ambas manos, se enteró de algo: había hallado lo que estaban buscando. Llamó al resto del grupo.

-¡Chicos, vengan, creo que lo encontré! –llamó la Guerrera de Marte, imperiosa como casi siempre, a sus compañeros. -¡Parece ser algo de metal, pero es invisible!

-¿En serio, lo hallaste, Sailor Mars? –preguntó Sailor Venus, sonriendo. -¡No creí que pudieras hallar, en serio, ni un taxi!

Sailor Mars no contestó, al menos, no con palabras, a la broma de Sailor Venus. Sólo arrugó la nariz, con disgusto.

-¡Muy bien, amigos, todos para atrás! –demandó Sailor Uranus, sacando su Espada de Urano, un arma, de la cual, nunca lo negaba, se sentía muy orgullosa. -¡La haré visible, en cosa de segundos, de un solo golpe!

-¡Mejor, guarda eso, Sailor Uranus! –ordenó Superman, entrecerrando los ojos. -¡Usaré mi visión láser, para hacerla visible! ¡Será mejor, y más rápido!

"_¡Entrometido!"_, pensó Sailor Uranus, guardando su espada, casi con la misma mala gana, que denotaba Akane, cuando Nodoka le ordenaba guardar su mazo. _"¡Cree que, sólo por ser grande y fuerte, puede darme órdenes!"_

-¡Todos, obedezcan y retrocedan! –ordenó Sailor Moon, seria de verdad. -¡Los poderes de Superman, pueden ser peligrosos, en caso de una exposición descuidada!

Todos, como si fueran una única persona, observaron como Superman, tras entrecerrar los ojos, lanzaba un doble rayo láser, el cual, tras pegar en un punto donde, al parecer, no había nada, provocó un destello. Cuando el destello se acabó, quedó, ante la vista de todos los ahí presentes, una nave espacial, bastante grande y poderosa.

-¡Vaya una nave! –exclamó Ranma, pasando una mano, con lentitud, por sobre aquella estructura metálica. -¡No conozco a su dueño, pero algo es definitivo, y es que es algo impresionante! ¡Por su diseño, no parece ser de este planeta!

-¿Te imaginas, manejando una nave como ésta, Hiroshi? –preguntó Daisuke, sonriendo, a su amigo. -¡Con algo así, Nerima sería, en serio, la ciudad más segura del mundo!

-¡Y más, si nosotros 2, somos quienes conducimos, Daisuke! –respondió Hiroshi, imaginándose, tanto a él mismo como a Daisuke, como 2 valientes guerreros galácticos, admirados por sus chicas (Sayuri y Yuka). -¡Sería genial, amigo mío!

-¡Oigan, chicos! –gritó Sayuri, llamándolos al orden. -¡Ya dejen de soñar despiertos, porque tenemos algo importante, que hacer aquí! ¿Lo recuerdan?

-¡Sayuri dice bien, chicos! –intervino Sailor Venus, guiñando un ojo. -¡Ahora, que ya hallamos ésta nave, debemos descubrir a su dueño, y ver que relación tiene, con todo este misterio, y los secuestros del señor Wayne, y de la señorita Kyle!

-¿Reconoces ésta nave, Superman? –preguntó Sailor Neptune, viéndola fijo. -¿Es de alguien que conozcas, quizás de algún viejo enemigo?

-¡Así es, es de un viejo enemigo! –afirmó Superman, hallando una compuerta, y abriéndola de un golpe. -¡Lo extraño, es que no sabía que él, siguiera vivo!

-¡Vaya sorpresa! –murmuró, en la cabina de mando, el dueño de la nave. -¡Por lo visto, el hecho de que yo siga vivo, ha sorprendido a Superman! ¡Bueno, sigamos adelante!

En ese momento, un débil quejido, se dejó escuchar. Selina Kyle, estaba despertando.

-¿Dónde estoy? –murmuró Selina, abriendo un poco los ojos, y viendo a su captor, oculto entre las sombras. ¿Quién es usted, y que hizo con Bruce?

-¡Por ahora, mi nombre no es importante, señorita Kyle! –respondió el misterioso captor, con la cara oculta entre las sombras. -¡En cuanto al señor Wayne, creo que se me fue la mano con el golpe, cuando lo embosqué, allá, en su apartamento!

-¡No sé que desea usted, ya sea conmigo, o con Bruce! –gruñó Selina, tratando de soltarse. -¡Sólo sé que usted, a no dudarlo, ES UN MONSTRUO! ¿Pero sabe algo? ¡No le tengo miedo, porque, muy pronto, Batman vendrá, y nos salvará, a Bruce y a mí!

-¿Batman? –repitió, pensativo, el extraño individuo. -¡Debo decirle algo! ¡Mi objetivo, no es enfrentar a Batman, sino a Superman!

-¡¿A Superman?! –repitió Selina, creyendo que había escuchado mal. -¿Por qué, si desea enfrentar a Superman, no fue por él, a su ciudad, Metrópolis? ¿Qué pretende, al traerlo aquí, a Ciudad Gótica? ¡La verdad, no entiendo su plan!

-¿Mi plan? –volvió a repetir el oculto sujeto, con igual tono de pensativo. -¡Sólo deseo acabar con Superman, pero, a diferencia de Doomsday, no planeo acabarlo en su ciudad, sino fuera de ella, para disfrutar más su eliminación!

En ese preciso momento, una alarma alertó al misterioso sujeto. Al ver por una pantalla, pudo ver que, para su sorpresa, el grupo que había penetrado a su nave, encabezado por Superman y Robin, se había dividido en varios grupos, los cuales recorrían su nave, por distintos pasillos, buscando llegar a la cabina de mando.

-¡Excelente, esto es muy bueno! –murmuró el extraño personaje, que, por A o por B, no dejaba ver su rostro. -¡Enviaré algunos robots, para que los entretengan!

En un pasillo, Superman, acompañado por Sailor Moon, Akari y Ryoga, avanzaba despacio, mientras presentía una inminente batalla. Estaba listo, para lo que fuera.

En otro punto de la nave, Sailor Venus y Sailor Mars, acompañadas por Ranma, Akane, Daisuke y Sayuri, también, iban esperando, en serio, cualquier contingencia.

En un tercer sitio de la enorme nave, Robin, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, junto con Hiroshi, Ukyo y Yuka, al igual que los otros 2 grupos, buscaban una posible ruta hacia la cabina de mando, porque, de hallar algo, lo hallarían justo ahí.

En el momento, que los invasores, menos lo esperaban, grupos de robots, armados con rayos láser, y armas de diversos tipos, aparecieron, "como de la nada", bloqueándoles el paso. Las distintas batallas, empezaron.

-¡Lo que nos faltaba, robots! –masculló Sailor Mars, eliminando a varios de ellos, con su técnica "Fuego de Marte". -¡Por lo visto, estos robots, están bien programados, porque saben como atacar mejor, en grupos grandes!

-¡No importa, que tan bien programados estén, Sailor Mars! –exclamó Ranma, ya algo molesto, mientras eliminaba a 2 de esos robots con su técnica especial, "El Truco de las Castañas Calientes". -¡Estos montones de metal, no nos van a vencer!

-¡Bien dicho, Ranma! –secundó Akane, despedazando a otro par de robots, con su famoso mazo (¡Sólo Dios sabe, donde lo llevaba escondido, porque lo sacó de repente, con la misma rapidez, con que un mago, saca un conejo de su sombrero!). -¡Son fuertes, pero nosotros, en serio, podremos con ellos!

-¡Esto, ha sido un excelente ejercicio de combate! –argumentó Daisuke, mientras acababa con otros 3 robots, haciendo equipo con Sayuri. -¿Verdad, Sayuri?

-¡Yo, no lo habría dicho mejor, Daisuke! –contestó Sayuri, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. -¡Me pregunto si, los otros grupos, han pasado por algo como esto!

-¡Es muy posible, Sayuri! –dijo Sailor Venus, metiéndose, y adelantándose, a la posible respuesta de Daisuke. -¡La verdad, yo no dudo eso!

Entretanto, lo que decían Sayuri y Sailor Venus, pasaba. Los otros 2 grupos, cada cual en su lado, debían enfrentar a una enorme cantidad de robots, los cuales, como los primeros, salieron "como de la nada", y les dieron más de un problema.

Tras una monumental batalla, la cual fue seguida, vía pantallas de vídeo, por el dueño de la nave, todos los robots, sin excepción de ninguno de ellos, fueron reducidos a chatarra. Una vez que esa batalla pasó, Superman decidió apurar las cosas.

Mientras tanto, en Nerima, Setsuna (Sailor Pluto) se despertaba en mitad de la noche, como impulsada por una corriente eléctrica. Hotaru (Sailor Saturn) notó eso, y se despertó también, algo preocupada.

-¿Pasa algo, Mamá Setsuna? –preguntó Hotaru, algo alarmada. -¡Estás agitada!

-¡No es nada, Hotaru! –contestó Setsuna, tras beber un poco de agua. -¡Sin embargo, te lo contaré! ¡Creo que tuve una pesadilla, porque sentí que las otras, estaban peleando con robots! ¿Qué dices a eso, linda?

-¿Robots? –repitió Hotaru, confundida. -¡Vaya, ese sí que es, un sueño raro!

-¡No importa, ya pasó! –finalizó Setsuna, mientras volvía a acostarse. -¡Volvamos a dormir y, mañana, iremos juntas al cine! ¿Te gusta la idea, Hotaru?

-¡Me encanta! –exclamó Hotaru, feliz. -¡Durmamos, y mañana, la pasaremos bien!

Hotaru y Setsuna, se durmieron otra vez. Al parecer, no debían pensar en cosas malas. De vuelta en la nave, en Ciudad Gótica, Bruce Wayne, finalmente, despertaba.

-¿Dónde me encuentro? –inquirió Bruce, confundido. -¡No creo estar, en el apartamento de Selina! ¿Qué lugar es este, todo lleno de computadoras?

-¿Ya despertó, señor Wayne? –murmuró, siempre ocultando su cara, el dueño de aquella nave. -¡Muy bien, es bueno que esté vivo!

-¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Bruce, ya serio. -¡Identifíquese, por favor!

-¡No pierdas el tiempo, Bruce! –intervino Selina, hasta entonces silenciosa. -¡Nuestro secuestrador, desde que desperté, hace un rato, no ha dejado ver su rostro!

-¡Me alegra ver, que estás bien, Selina! –apuntó Bruce, tratando, inútilmente, de soltarse. -¿Alguna pista, sobre quién es él?

-¡Sólo una, Bruce! –empezó Selina, con lentitud. -¡Sea quien sea, está decidido a traer acá a Superman, y acabar con su vida!

"_¡Es un enemigo de Superman!"_, pensó Bruce, tratando de ver el rostro del desconocido, sin lograrlo. _"¡El Guasón no es, eso es un hecho! ¿Quién puede ser?"_

-¡No se moleste, en tratar de ver mi rostro, señor Wayne! –pidió el dueño de la nave, hablando con lentitud. -¡Después de que elimine a Superman, le sacaré, a usted, el cerebro, y se lo sustituiré, con un cerebro computadorizado! ¡Así, usando las Empresas Wayne, lograré dominar este mundo, desde las sombras!

-¡No creo que sólo busque eso, sea quien sea usted! –masculló Bruce, ya algo molesto, por el rumbo que tomaba aquella situación. -¡Debe de querer, creo, algo más!

-¡Desde luego, señor Wayne! –contestó el desconocido, con un muy notorio tono de sarcasmo. -¡Después, convertiré a la Tierra, en un nuevo Mundo Bélico, con el cual, en poco tiempo, conquistaré todo el Universo!

Bruce y Selina, no contestaron a esa parrafada. Sólo atinaron a abrir la boca, convencidos de que estaban en poder de un loco, tan loco, que hasta el Guasón, lucía como un auténtico principiante, un novato sin capacidades para el Mal. Sólo podían, en lo más íntimo, rogar al Cielo, pidiendo que se produjera un milagro. Un rumor de pasos, que iba creciendo, igual que un _crescendo_ musical, se acercaba a la cabina de mando. En el cruce de unos pasillos, los 3 grupos se volvieron a unir, en un único grupo. Los comentarios, acerca de las batallas contra los robots, se sucedieron.

-¡Nunca, había peleado con robots! –decía Hiroshi, sacando pecho. -¡Fue emocionante!

-¡Coincido contigo, Hiroshi! –secundó Yuka, también contenta. -¡Al parecer, hacemos un buen equipo, porque pudimos vencer a bastantes!

-¡Por lo visto, chicos, ustedes también fueron atacados! –apuntó Akari, mientras veía a Ryoga. -¡Katsunishiki, de haber estado aquí, nos habría ayudado!

-¿Kat... qué cosa? –preguntó Robin, confundido. -¿Qué es eso, señorita Unryuu?

-¡Es mi cerdo-sumo mascota, Robin! –explicó Akari. -¡Y llámame Akari, por favor!

Superman, Robin, y las Sailor Scouts, no creían lo que escuchaban. Si un luchador de sumo era grande, un cerdo que se pareciera a un luchador de sumo, debía ser enorme.

-¡En cuanto volvamos a Nerima, Akari, nos mostrarás a esa "mascota" tuya! –solicitó Sailor Moon, no pudiendo acabar de imaginarse, a un animal de ese tamaño. -¡Debe ser tan grande, como una camioneta!

-¡Si puedo, iré con ustedes, chicos! –apuntó Superman, interesado en serio. -¿Un cerdo-sumo? ¡Hasta su nombre, suena increíble!

-¡Iremos ambos, Superman! –intervino Robin, también interesado. -¡No consigo imaginar a una criatura como esa, por más que lo intento!

-¡Hemos llegado, amigos! –dijo Ukyo, señalando una puerta. -¡Si mi intuición es correcta, esa puerta lleva a nuestro destino, la cabina de mando!

-¡Vamos a derribarla, amigos! –urgió Ranma, a su grupo. -¡Si le damos entre todos, la derribaremos en cosa de segundos!

Siguiendo a Ranma, Ryoga, Ukyo, Akane, y las Sailor Scouts, trataron, por un buen rato, de derribar aquella puerta, pero no le hicieron nada, ni un rasguño.

-¡Una vez más, Superman, te toca abrir la puerta! –indicó Sailor Venus, sonriendo.

Superman, asintiendo con la cabeza, tomó impulso y, de un único golpe, derribó la puerta. Acto seguido, todos entraron a la cabina de mando, hallando en una penumbra relativa, atados pero vivos, a Bruce Wayne y a Selina Kyle. Daisuke y Hiroshi, se dedicaron a desatar a Bruce, mientras que Ukyo, hacía lo propio con Selina.

-¿Se encuentran bien, señor Wayne y señorita Kyle? –preguntó Sailor Neptune. -¡Nos parece que sí, que están bien!

-¡Selina y yo, estamos bien, señorita! –respondió Bruce, tratando de aparentar calma, aunque, en realidad, deseaba advertir a los demás. -¡Nuestro captor, está cerca!

-¡Tengo la sensación, de que está cerca! –advirtió Akane, algo inquieta. -¡Rectifico, no está cerca, está muy, pero muy cerca!

-¡Es verdad, Akane! –apuntó Ranma, poniéndose en guardia. -¡Sea quien sea, está cerca de aquí, puedo sentirlo! ¿Alguien puede verlo, eh?

-¡Allá, al fondo, en la parte más oscura, se mueve alguien! –indicó Ryoga, entrecerrando los ojos, para tratar de ver mejor. -¡Oiga, identifíquese!

-¡Finalmente, Kal-El, nos volvemos a ver! –se dejó escuchar la metálica voz, hablándole a Superman. -¡Ahora, veremos si me vuelves a vencer, kryptoniano entrometido!

-¡Tal, y como yo, lo sospechaba! –murmuró Superman, viendo a su enemigo dar la cara, al salir de las sombras. -¡Brainiac!

**Nota: El misterioso villano, finalmente, ha dado la cara. ¡Es Brainiac! Ahora, van las preguntas: ¿Qué busca, ese incansable villano? ¿Y qué quiere, exactamente, con Superman? ¿Ranma y sus amigos, así como las Sailor Scouts, podrán ayudar a detenerlo? Esto, se sabrá, cuando "Aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica" concluya, en el Episodio 3, titulado "Confrontación en el Cielo". **


	3. Confrontación en el Cielo

"**Ranma ½" & "Sailor Moon": "Aventura en Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica".**

**Fanfiction escrita por: Marco Antonio Carballo ****(**MARK6_**).**

Basada en los personajes creados por: Rumiko Takahashi ("Ranma ½") y Naoko Takeuchi ("Sailor Moon"). Todos los personajes son propiedad y Copyright © de sus respectivos autores. Los siguientes personajes: Clark Kent / Superman, Robin, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle, Brainiac, Máxima y Sazú, son propiedad y Copyright © de DC Comics, y no pertenecen a ninguna serie de anime.

**Episodio 3: "Confrontación en el Cielo". **

Finalmente, se había revelado parte del misterio. El responsable, de secuestrar a Bruce Wayne (Quien, en realidad, es Batman) y a Selina Kyle (Quien, en realidad, es Gatúbela), no era nadie más, que uno de los peores enemigos de Superman: Brainiac.

-¡Acertaste, Kal-El! –declaró el hombre-máquina, esbozando una cínica sonrisa, como villano que era él. -¡En efecto, soy yo, Brainiac!

-¡Todos, retrocedan! –demandó Superman, apretando los dientes. -¡Esto, se va a poner feo de verdad, amigos míos!

-¡No lo creo, Superman! –respondió Robin, dando un paso al frente. -¡Si vas a enfrentar a Brainiac, no lo enfrentarás solo! ¡Yo, te ayudaré!

"_¡Vaya mal momento, para estar aquí, como Bruce Wayne, y no como Batman!"_, pensaba Bruce Wayne, deseoso de meterse, a la inminente batalla. Sin embargo, no lo hacía, para no quedar en igualdad de condiciones con Selina (Bruce Wayne sabe que Selina Kyle y Gatúbela son una misma persona, pero Selina ignora que la misma situación se presenta con Bruce Wayne y Batman). _"¡A no dudarlo, Superman y Robin, podrían necesitar mi ayuda! ¡Sin embargo, debo mantenerme a raya, sólo ésta vez!"_

-¡Mi batalla, es con Superman, y no, con nadie más! –exclamó Brainiac, dirigiéndose a Robin. -¡No te metas, niño impulsivo, y sólo terminarás, te lo prometo, como terminará Bruce Wayne, con el cerebro reemplazado, por un duplicado computadorizado!

-¿De qué habla, ese extraño sujeto? –preguntó Hiroshi, quien, hasta entonces, como todos los chicos de Nerima, había estado callado, asombrado por el rumbo que tomaba el asunto. -¡Sea como sea, presiento que no anuncia nada bueno, para nadie!

-¡Has dicho bien, Hiroshi! –apuntó Ranma, decidido a meterse a la batalla. -¡Sólo alguien muy bobo, como Kuno o Moose, no entendería que ese sujeto, es un villano!

Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo, Yuka, Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, soltaron la carcajada, al escuchar lo dicho por Ranma.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune, no se rieron, sino que volvieron los ojos en blanco, en un evidente gesto de disgusto.

Superman, Robin, Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle y Brainiac, por su lado, no dijeron nada. Al parecer, no entendieron, lo dicho por Ranma. De hecho, Bruce Wayne, pensó que ni el Guasón, le vería el chiste a eso. Superman, pensó lo mismo, pero de Mr. Mxyzptlk.

-¡Vamos a ayudar a Superman y a Robin, chicas! –dijo Sailor Mars, sonando sus nudillos, dirigiéndose a Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. -¡Esto, puede ser divertido!

-¿Desde cuándo una Inner, le puede dar órdenes a una Outer? –preguntó, bastante molesta, Sailor Uranus. -¡Hasta donde puedo recordar, Sailor Mars, no eres mi jefa!

-¡Yo, ayudaré, pero por mi propia iniciativa, no porque me lo ordenen! –masculló Sailor Neptune, con gran calma. -¡Después de todo, yo obedezco a Sailor Uranus, que es quien dirige a nuestro grupo, las Outers, y a la Pareja Imperial, nada más!

-¡Hagan lo que quieran, par de necias! –gruñó Sailor Mars, ya furiosa. -¡En cuanto pueda, arreglaré cuentas con ustedes, por negarse a colaborar!

-¡¡¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!!! –chilló Sailor Moon, tan furiosa, que hasta Sailor Uranus se asustó. -¡¡¡¡¡TODAS, INNERS Y OUTERS, FORMAN PARTE DE UN EQUIPO, Y NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAYA DIVISIONES ANTOJADIZAS!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS TODOS, SAILOR SCOUTS Y "DEFENSORES DE NERIMA", Y AYUDEMOS A NUESTROS AMIGOS, IREMOS TODOS, JUNTOS!!!!!

-¡Por favor, no se metan! –demandó Superman, ya preocupado. -¡Ustedes, me parece, no saben la clase de sujeto, que es Brainiac! ¡Es alguien muy, pero muy peligroso!

-¡Deja que yo maneje esto, Superman! –pidió Sailor Moon, adoptando su personalidad de la Princesa Serenity. -¿Brainiac, verdad? ¡Te propongo algo! ¡Pídeme lo que más quieras y yo, Serenity, Princesa de la Luna, y futura Reina del Universo, te lo daré!

-¡Primero que nada, princesita, usted no gobernará nada, porque el Universo, tarde o temprano, será mío, y no suyo! –respondió Brainiac, de mal modo. -¿Desea darme algo? ¡Entonces, quiero bastante poder, para acabar, de una vez por todas, con la vida de Superman! ¡Las veces que él, me ha detenido en mis planes de conquista y dominio, han sido, sencillamente, incontables!

-¿Con qué autoridad, te atreves a hablarle así a mi amiga, tonto remedo de robot defectuoso? –preguntó Ryoga, brillando amarillo de la furia. -¿Crees que, por ser una máquina, eso te hace mejor que a nosotros? ¡Pues, te equivocas!

-¡Ryoga dice bien! –intervino Sailor Venus, ya seria. -¿Dices que vas a gobernar el Universo, Brainiac? ¡Debes tener un virus, bien metido en tus circuitos!

-¡Sailor Venus, acertó! –complementó Ranma, sonando sus nudillos. -¿Deseas dominar el Universo, Brainiac? ¡Para eso, deberás pasar por encima, de todos nosotros!

-¡Desde luego, que acabaré con todos ustedes, necios! –exclamó Brainiac, sonriendo aviesamente. -¡Sin embargo, les tengo una sorpresa! ¡Robots, ataquen a este enorme grupo de entrometidos, y acaben con todos ellos! ¡Yo, esperaré el final de la batalla!

Al decir eso, Brainiac apretó un botón, el cual abrió unos compartimentos secretos, empotrados en las paredes de la nave, de donde salió, como por arte de magia, una nueva dotación de robots, siempre listos para la batalla.

A diferencia de los anteriores, estos robots eran duplicados exactos de Brainiac, pero no hablaban. Lo peor de todo, es que eran demasiados...

-¡Todos, atentos! –demandó Serenity, volviendo a ser Sailor Moon. -¡Según parece, ésta va a ser una batalla muy, pero muy dura!

-¡No te preocupes, amiga! –apoyó Akane, poniéndose en guardia. -¡Estamos contigo!

-¡No te vas a escapar, Brainiac! –dijo Superman, decidido. -¡De una forma u otra, volveré a detenerte, para que entiendas, que no puedes vencerme!

-¡Si puedes vencer a mis robots, y volver a hallarme, Kal-El, aceptaré mi derrota, lo cual, no creo que pase! –respondió Brainiac, desapareciendo por una puerta secreta.

-¡Amigos, creo que deberemos ocuparnos, de estos tipos! –masculló Sayuri, viendo como el ejército de Robo-Brainiacs, tan amenazantes como su creador, se dirigían hacia ellos. -¡Daisuke, ayúdame con los del frente! ¡Hiroshi y Yuka, ustedes, chicos, denle duro, a los de la derecha!

-¡Vamos a darles! –aceptó Hiroshi, atacando, y derribando, a los primeros 2 robots, que se pusieron al alcance, de sus manos y pies. -¡Yuka, quédate cerca de mí!

-¡Estoy contigo! –anunció Yuka, dando golpes, y derribando a otros 2 robots. -¡Estos robots, como los otros, no nos van a vencer!

-¡Muy bien, chicos! –dijo Sailor Mars, sonriendo al ver tanto valor, no esperado de chicos sin poderes. -¡Vayan por esos robots, y nosotras, atacaremos a los robots de más atrás! ¡¡¡¡¡"FUEGO DE MARTE... ENCIÉNDETE"!!!!!

-¡Te ayudaré, Sailor Mars, para que veas lo que es trabajo en equipo! –exclamó Sailor Neptune, uniéndose a la batalla. -¡¡¡¡¡"MAREMOTO DE NEPTUNO"!!!!!

-¡Ten cuidado, Sailor Neptune! –gritó Robin, llegando por detrás, y derribando a un Robo-Brainiac, el cual, casi agarraba a Sailor Neptune por el cuello, al ver que ella no lo había visto. -¡Deberemos cuidarnos las espaldas, para evitar sorpresas desagradables!

-¡Gracias, Robin! –agradeció la Guerrera de Neptuno, al Joven Maravilla. -¡Por un momento, olvidé ese importante detalle! ¡Cuidado, ahí vienen más!

Superman, Sailor Moon y Ranma, actuando como si fueran una sola persona, eran quienes atacaban a más Robo-Brainiacs…

A decir verdad, parecía que, por cada 3 Robo-Brainiacs que eliminaban, 10 o 12 tomaban su lugar…

Eran cada vez más, y eso, a no dudarlo, estaba empezando a ser preocupante, y mucho...

Mientras tanto, Brainiac, oculto en una mini-nave, observaba esa nueva batalla, con notoria y muy insana alegría...

Entretanto, en otra nave, la cual estaba estacionada sobre París, Máxima, molesta en serio, rumiaba la rabia que sentía, al ser, una vez más, rechazada por Superman, el hombre con quien soñaba llegar a casarse. Sencillamente, no lo entendía.

-¡Superman, es un necio! –gruñía Máxima, sentada en su trono. -¡Le ofrezco la oportunidad, de ser, junto conmigo, el principio de una nueva raza de guerreros, poderosos a más no poder, y me dice que no! ¿Cómo podría conquistarlo? ¡Sazú!

-¡A sus órdenes, mi reina! –contestó Sazú, la "mano derecha" de Máxima, apareciendo de entre las sombras. -¿En qué puedo ayudarla, mi señora?

-¡Deseo preguntarte algo! –empezó Máxima, con voz cansada. -¿Qué sabes de Superman? ¿Tiene alguna debilidad, que no sea la kryptonita?

-¡Puedo responder eso! –apuntó Sazú, sonriendo. -¡A pesar de sus grandes poderes, y de su fuerza sobrehumana, Superman tiene un lado sentimental! ¡Siempre le gusta saludar a niños y jóvenes, y darles consejos para su vida futura!

-¿Niños, eh? –inquirió Máxima, mesándose el mentón. -¡Sazú, creo que, finalmente, he hallado la forma, de hacer que Superman, se case conmigo! ¡Para eso, me ayudarás!

-¿Tiene algo en mente? –quiso saber Sazú, dubitativa. -¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?

-¡Buscaremos a una niña, y la usaré, para conquistarlo! –explicó Máxima, muerta de la risa. -¡De esa manera, él no volverá a rechazarme!

Sazú no dijo nada. Sin embargo, tenía un mal presentimiento... Mientras tanto, en el Dojo Tendo, en Nerima, unos preparativos eran llevados a cabo...

-¿Usted va a preparar la cena, señora Saotome? –preguntaba Sowun, el padre de Akane, algo extrañado. -¿Qué sucede, le pasa algo a Kasumi?

-¡Kasumi, hace un rato, se cayó por las escaleras! –contó Nodoka, la madre de Ranma, mientras picaba algo de carne y verduras. -¡Si usted, señor Tendo, no se fuera tanto "de parranda", con el irresponsable de mi marido, podría cuidarla mejor!

-¡Tranquila, No-Chan! –intervino Genma, algo incómodo, debido a la franqueza de su mujer, la cual, no lo negaba, lo ponía nervioso. -¡Trataremos, de ahora en adelante, de estar más tiempo en casa! ¿Verdad, señor Tendo?

-¡Cuente con eso, señor Saotome! –afirmó Sowun, asintiendo con la cabeza. -¡Venga conmigo, vamos a ver a Kasumi, a ver como sigue!

"_¡Vaya un par de necios!"_, pensó Nodoka, molesta. _"¡Me sorprende que Ranma-Kun y Akane-Chan, no sean igual de locos que ellos!"_

-¡Vaya que hoy, me fue bien! –decía, en voz alta, Nabiki, mientras contaba un grueso fajo de billetes. -¡Con Kuno, tengo mucho dinero asegurado!

-¿Qué le vendiste ésta vez, Nabiki? –quiso saber Nodoka. -¿Más fotos, acaso?

-¡Así es, tía Nodoka! –asintió Nabiki, guardando su dinero. -¡Antes de que Ranma y Akane se fueran de viaje, entrenaron en el jardín, y les tomé varias fotos! ¡Kuno me pagó 1000 yens, por cada una de ellas!

-¡Tienes suerte, de que el joven Kuno, no sea muy listo que digamos! –apuntó Nodoka, empezando a freír la comida. -¡Sólo por eso, Nabiki, es que puedes desplumarlo, como si fuera un pollo, cada vez que se te antoja hacerlo!

Nabiki, torciendo la nariz, no contestó a la parrafada de Nodoka.

Tomando una chaqueta, decidió irse al cine, cuando sonó el timbre.

Aunque no era la costumbre de Nabiki, se dirigió a abrir la puerta, ya que Kasumi no podía hacerlo.

Al abrir la puerta, Nabiki se topó con Makoto (Sailor Jupiter) y con Kayoko.

-¡Vaya sorpresa! –gruñó Nabiki, con cara de aburrida. -¿Buscas problemas, Kayoko?

-¡Nabiki Tendo, me sorprendes! –contestó Kayoko, sonriendo. -¡Makoto y yo, veníamos a buscar a la señora Nodoka, para dejarle unas croquetas de pollo! ¿Ella está?

-¡Pasen, chicas, y vayan a la cocina! –indicó Nabiki, poniéndose la chaqueta. -¡Tía Nodoka está ahí! ¡Si ella, tío Genma, o mi papá, preguntan por mí, díganles que me fui al cine, y vendré más tarde! ¡Nos vemos!

Sin decir nada más, Nabiki salió, y se dirigió al centro, a algún cine, para pasar el rato. A decir verdad, si Ranma y Akane no estaban, no había fotos, y sin fotos, no había yens por miles. Eso, a no dudarlo, la ponía de peor humor que estar en "sus días".

-¡Hola! –saludó Makoto, tocando a la puerta de la cocina. -¿Está aquí, señora Nodoka?

-¡Hola, Makoto y Kayoko! –saludó, por su parte, Nodoka, sonriendo. -¿A qué debo su visita, chicas? ¡Ranma-Kun y Akane-Chan, no han regresado aún!

-¡Le trajimos unas croquetas de pollo, que hicimos entre Makoto y yo! –respondió Kayoko, también sonriendo. -¡Esperamos que les gusten!

-¡Gracias, chicas! –dijo Nodoka, abriendo la caja donde estaban, y sintiendo aquel delicioso olor, el cual abría el apetito. -¿No se quedan a cenar? ¡Ya iba a servir!

-¡Yo, me quedo, con mucho gusto! –aceptó Makoto, que estaba algo hambrienta. -¿Te quedas, Kayoko? ¡Vamos, acepta, por favor! ¡Quédate y te prometo que, cuando los demás vuelvan, les haremos una buena fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Yo, te ayudaré!

-¡Está bien, me quedaré! –remató Kayoko, dándose por vencida. -¡A decir verdad, ya estaba sintiendo algo de hambre!

Minutos después, Makoto y Kayoko, junto con Nodoka, Genma y Sowun, cenaban con buen apetito. Las croquetas de pollo, a no dudarlo, fueron lo más estelar de la cena.

Al rato, Makoto y Kayoko, iban caminando por el centro de Nerima.

-¡Me alegró, en serio, que les gustaran las croquetas de pollo! –decía Makoto, satisfecha. -¡Todos los que las han probado, las han disfrutado!

-¡Es que eres muy buena, en lo que se refiere a cocinar, Makoto! –asintió Kayoko, aspirando una bocanada de aire. -¿No has pensado en pedir trabajo en el "U-Chan´s", el restaurante de Ukyo Kuonji?

-¡Sería bueno, Kayoko, pero, a decir verdad, los estudios, y el cocinar para mis compañeras, ya sabes, las chicas con quienes vivo en la Mansión de la Colina, me lo hacen difícil! –explicó Makoto, dando un suspiro. -¡Sin embargo, si puedo cocinar, y hacer feliz a quienes prueben mi comida, eso me basta, y me sobra!

De pronto, el ruido de una explosión, procedente de unas cuadras más adelante, llamó la atención de ambas amigas. Tras despedirse, y separarse, decidieron actuar.

Kayoko, a una velocidad nunca antes vista, se despojó de la blusa y el pantalón "blue jeans" que vestía, revelando que, debajo de esa ropa, llevaba su leotardo celeste del Instituto San Hebere. Tras eso, sacó su cinta de gimnasia, y se dirigió al punto de la explosión, decidida a poner orden, y dejar todo, como debía estar.

Makoto, por su parte, penetró en un callejón y, sacando su Pluma de Transformación, procedió a transformarse en Sailor Jupiter. Una vez transformada, se dirigió al mismo sitio, al que se dirigía Kayoko, llegando allá, justo cuando la chica del Instituto San Hebere, con agilidad de tigresa, vapuleaba a 5 pillos, los cuales se habían metido en una tienda y, tras amordazar al dueño, habían volado la caja fuerte, la cual iban a robar.

Sailor Jupiter, viendo que Kayoko, en serio, podría con 2 o 3 de aquellos sujetos, pero no con todos los 5, se metió a ayudarla. Kayoko, sonrió al verla.

-¡Gracias por ayudarme, amiga! –empezó diciendo Kayoko, mientras enfrentaba a 2 de los pillos. -¡Soy Kayoko Miki, alumna del Instituto San Hebere! ¿Quién eres?

-¡Sailor Jupiter, a tu servicio! –se presentó la Guerrera de Júpiter, derribando a otro pillo, de un buen golpe. -¡No sé que pensarás, pero sentí que necesitabas ayuda!

-¡Agradezco tu ayuda! –declaró Kayoko, derribando a los pillos. -¿Dijiste, que eres una Sailor Scout? ¿Qué haces aquí, en Nerima? ¿No deberías estar allá, en Juuban?

-¡Ya no, amiga mía! –respondió Sailor Jupiter, derribando al último de los pillos. -¡Mis compañeras y yo, ahora, defendemos a Nerima! ¡Juuban, ya es nuestro pasado!

Tras atar a los pillos, y entregarlos a la policía, Sailor Jupiter y Kayoko se despidieron, y cada una tomó por un lado distinto. Sin embargo, Kayoko estaba feliz, de saber que, ahora, Nerima, con la presencia de las Sailor Scouts, sería una ciudad más segura.

Sailor Jupiter, por su parte, llegó a la Mansión de la Colina. Una vez allí, se transformó en su identidad de civil (Makoto Kino), y llamó a sus compañeras que, como ella, no se fueron de viaje, con Ranma y varios amigos suyos, para contarles algo.

-¡Chicas, les tengo noticias! –anunció Makoto, entrando a la sala. -¡Pongan atención, porque esto, les interesará de verdad!

-¿Qué pasa, Mako-Chan? –preguntó Ami, toda sorprendida. -¿Hay algún enemigo nuevo, en la ciudad? ¡Quiero entrar en acción, cuanto antes!

-¿De qué se trata, tía Makoto? –quiso saber Hotaru, dejando, en el acto, de ver la televisión. -¡Vamos, cuenta ya, no nos tengas en suspenso!

-¡En cuanto regresen los demás, deberemos presentarnos, con las chicas del Instituto San Hebere, y decirles quienes somos! –empezó Makoto, sonriendo. -¡Hoy, fui con una amiga de Ranma y Akane, que estudia en ese colegio, y se llama Kayoko Miki, a cenar a la casa donde viven Ranma y Akane! ¡Después, Kayoko y yo, detuvimos a unos pillos, los cuales iban a robar en una tienda!

-¿Le revelaste tu verdadera identidad, a esa chica, Kayoko? –inquirió Setsuna, quien iba bajando las gradas, procedente de su habitación. -¡Por favor, Makoto, dinos que no fuiste tan tonta, como para hacerlo! ¡Vamos, dinos ya!

-¡No le dije a Kayoko quien soy, Setsuna, pero, tarde o temprano, lo haré! –contestó Makoto, decidida. -¡Sin embargo, esperaremos, hasta estar todas juntas, de nuevo!

-¡La idea de Makoto, me agrada! –intervino Mamoru, quien iba llegando, procedente de la calle, en su persona de Tuxedo Masked, al tiempo que volvía a su identidad de civil, como el Dr. Mamoru Chiba. -¡De por sí, debemos hacernos aliados de quien podamos, para poder defender a Nerima, como antes lo hicimos con Juuban!

Tras escuchar a Mamoru, Ami, Makoto, Hotaru y Setsuna, decidieron, de mutuo acuerdo, esperar al resto de su grupo, para anunciarles la decisión tomada, la cual, sabían, iba a ser aceptada sin discusión.

Makoto, por un buen rato, les contó lo valiente, y excelente guerrera, que era Kayoko, lo cual, a no dudarlo, le hacía pensar que, otras chicas, del mismo colegio, debían ser igual de fuertes, para pelear. El contar eso, la tenía muy, pero muy contenta.

-¡Esto, debemos celebrarlo! –propuso Ami, feliz de verdad. -¡Vayamos al cine, y luego, a cenar, porque este, a no dudarlo, es un gran día!

Mamoru, Makoto, Hotaru y Setsuna, aceptaron la idea de Ami, se alistaron, y salieron.

Una vez en el cine, se toparon con Nabiki, la cual fue presentada, por Makoto, como "la hermana mayor de Akane Tendo, la prometida de Ranma Saotome".

El ahora sexteto, fue a ver una buena película y, después, fueron a cenar juntos.

Mientras tanto, en la nave de Brainiac, en Ciudad Gótica, la batalla proseguía.

-¡Vaya que estos Robo-Brainiacs, son rudos! –masculló Robin, derribando a 2 de los duplicados de Brainiac. -¡Parece que Brainiac, tiene una dotación infinita de ellos!

-¡No importa, Robin! –contestó Superman, eliminando a 5 Robo-Brainiacs, con una descarga de su visión láser. -¡Debemos resistir, para ir a por él, y detenerlo!

"_¡Esa, sin duda, es una gran idea!"_, pensó Ranma, a quien acababa de ocurrírsele algo interesante. _"¡Creo que ésta, en serio, es una gran oportunidad de demostrarle a Haruka, que no soy ninguna clase de inútil!"_

Sin dudar ni un momento de sus actos, Ranma se apartó de donde, casi todos, combatían contra los Robo-Brainiacs (Akane y Ukyo, no estaban peleando, porque estaban protegiendo a Akari, quien no era una guerrera, al tiempo que Bruce Wayne, o sea Batman, protegía a Selina Kyle, o sea, Gatúbela). Ranma tuvo la buena fortuna, de que Akane, Akari y Ukyo, no lo vieron, o lo habrían detenido.

"_¡Los villanos, según sé, siempre suelen tener un medio de escape, una nave, o algo parecido!"_, pensaba Ranma, mientras se dirigía a un pasillo. _"¡Si encuentro esa nave, la saboteo, e impido que Brainiac escape, las Sailor Scouts, me felicitarán!"_

Ranma sólo pudo dar 3 pasos en ese pasillo, cuando alguien llegó por detrás de él, y lo llamó, tocándolo en un hombro con un dedo. Ese "alguien", era Sailor Venus.

-¿Puedo saber, qué piensas hacer, Ranma? –preguntó la Guerrera de Venus, sonriéndole con amabilidad. -¡Si puedo ayudarte, dímelo, y lo haré!

-¡No debería decirte, Sailor Venus, pero te lo diré, siempre y cuando, no trates de detenerme! –empezó Ranma, dubitativo. -¡Pienso ver si ese sujeto, Brainiac, tiene una "nave de escape", o algo por ese estilo, para sabotearla, impedirle escapar, y ayudar así, a que sea detenido, obvio, por Superman, porque es su enemigo!

-¡Me encanta esa idea! –exclamó Sailor Venus, guiñando un ojo. -¡Y no te preocupes, no pienso detenerte! ¡Es más, voy contigo, para ver si te ayudo!

-¿Ayudar, en qué, Sailor Venus? –quiso saber Sailor Neptune, quien iba llegando en ese momento, extrañada, de no ver, ni a Ranma, ni a Sailor Venus, combatiendo, junto con Superman y Robin, a los Robo-Brainiacs. -¡Vamos, infórmenme ya, por favor!

-¡Vamos, Ranma, dile! –urgió Sailor Venus, a Ranma. -¡Ella, se nos unirá!

-¡Vale, te informaré, Sailor Neptune! –inició Ranma, ya tranquilo. -¡Pienso hallar una nave, que este tipo, Brainiac, tenga preparada para escapar, la sabotearé, y le impediré escapar! ¡Así, será muy fácil detenerlo!

-¡Es un buen plan! –aceptó Sailor Neptune, sonriendo pícaramente. -¡Y, como dijo Sailor Venus, me les uniré, porque, la verdad sea dicha, no me gustó, para nada, la forma como Brainiac, le habló a la Princesa Serenity! ¡Debe pagar, por irrespetuoso!

Tras ponerse de acuerdo, Ranma, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune, tomaron por un pasillo. Atrás de ellos, el sonido de la batalla, se dejaba escuchar.

Akane, Ukyo y Bruce Wayne, tras asegurarse que tanto Akari como Selina Kyle estaban bien protegidas, se unieron a la batalla.

Brainiac, sin darse cuenta de que 3 de sus enemigos, se habían separado del grupo, y buscaban "algo", por su cuenta, veía la batalla, desde una habitación, ubicada a cierta distancia, del sitio de la batalla.

"_¡Vaya que, ésta vez, Superman trajo un buen grupo de apoyo, aunque sean puros adolescentes!"_, pensaba el malvado hombre-máquina, viendo por una pantalla. _"¡Pese a todos sus esfuerzos, no lograrán atraparme, ni vencerme, ya que, aquí, estaré atento a cualquier problema, para escapar, directo al espacio!" _

¡Justo, lo que Ranma esperaba! Por estar vigilando su pantalla, Brainiac no llegaba a ver que Ranma, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune, se iban acercando al sitio donde él estaba, el cual, no era otra cosa que una mini-nave.

Había algo más, que le daba un aspecto siniestro al asunto. Cuando la mini-nave despegara, la ignición de sus motores, causaría la destrucción de la nave principal, acabando con cualquiera que, en ese momento, tuviera la mala suerte de estar adentro.

-¡Ya me estoy cansado, de pelear con estos robots! –gruñó Sailor Mars, apretando los dientes. -¿Dónde se metió Brainiac? ¡Es a él, a quien deseo sacudir a golpes!

-¡Te puedo asegurar, que todos pensamos igual, Sailor Mars! –secundó Daisuke, derribando a un robot. -¡Una vez que lo hallemos, no se nos escapará!

-¡Coincido contigo, amigo! –respondió Hiroshi, dando cuenta de otro robot. -¡A decir verdad, ese tipo, Brainiac, debe pagar por sus maldades!

-¡Ya quedan pocos! –exclamó Bruce Wayne, haciendo que 2 robots, por querer atraparlo, se destruyeran entre ellos. -¡Un momento, parece que falta gente aquí!

-¡Es verdad, señor Wayne! –asintió Sailor Uranus, cayendo en la cuenta, de cuan cierto era eso. -¿Alguien ha visto a Ranma, a Sailor Venus y a Sailor Neptune?

-¡Yo, alcancé a verlos! –contestó Robin. -¡Se fueron, por ese pasillo!

-¡Me pregunto, en que andarán esos 3! –murmuró Akane, pensativa. -¡En la de menos, planean sorprender a Brainiac! ¡Amigos, debemos ir por ellos!

De pronto, una enorme pantalla se activó, dejando ver a Brainiac. Lucía, a no dudarlo, tan malvado, como sólo él podía serlo.

-¡Atención, Kal-El y amigos que lo acompañan! –anunció Brainiac, justo cuando los 2 últimos Robo-Brainiacs, caían destrozados, al suelo. -¡Les tengo una sorpresa! ¡Exactamente, dentro de 3 minutos, mi mini-nave va a despegar! ¡Cuando eso suceda, la nave explotará, destruyéndolos a todos ustedes, así como al edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia de Ciudad Gótica! ¡Entonces, Ciudad Gótica será la primera ciudad que yo conquiste, en este dichoso planeta!

-¡Parece que Brainiac, habla en serio! –masculló Bruce Wayne, viendo fijo la pantalla, mientras apretaba los dientes. -¡Ojalá, pudiéramos hallarlo!

-¡Lo que faltaba! –gruñó Superman, ya serio. -¡Brainiac, conoce que mi visión de Rayos-X, no puede traspasar el plomo, y cubrió con plomo, todos los pasillos que salen de ésta sala! ¡En pocas palabras, no puedo localizarlo!

"_¡Este, es el momento justo, para largarme de aquí!"_, pensaba Brainiac, oculto en su mini-nave, la cual estaba camuflada, como si fuera un enorme tanque de oxigeno. _"¡Dentro de pocos segundos, nadie podrá detenerme y, al conquistar Ciudad Gótica, iniciaré la creación de un nuevo Mundo Bélico, mejor que el original!"_

-¡Vaya que eres un inútil, kryptoniano! –graznó Sailor Uranus, irónica. -¡Ahora, deberemos buscarlo, por otro medio! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una vibración?

-¡Debe ser la mini-nave de Brainiac, a punto de despegar! –concluyó Sayuri, sintiendo la vibración, justo debajo de sus pies. -¡Debemos salir de aquí, o no nos salvaremos!

"_¡Oh, Ran-Chan, vaya que eres tan impulsivo!"_, pensó Ukyo, desencantada, de ver que Ranma, a veces, seguía actuando, como cuando buscaba al creador de su "doble" (Eventos de la fanfiction "Ranma: ¿Vivo o muerto?"). _"¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda, y sigues de testarudo? ¡Sabes que daría lo que fuera, por ayudarte!"_

Mientras tanto, Ranma, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune, sintieron también la vibración.

-¡Chicos, esa vibración, no me augura nada bueno! –explicó Sailor Neptune, al tiempo que volteaba a ver, hacia otro sector de la nave, la cual, a cada segundo, vibraba más y más, como una coctelera. -¡Parece salir, de ese punto! ¡Vamos para allá!

-¡Por ésta ventana, no se vé otra cosa más, que un enorme tanque de oxígeno! –dijo Sailor Venus, mirando por una ventana cercana. -¡Un momento! ¡Los villanos, cuando tienen un vehículo de escape, suelen camuflarlo, para usarlo en el último minuto!

-¡Es un buen punto, Sailor Venus! –secundó Ranma, dirigiendo su vista a una puerta, la cual estaba rotulada como "TANQUE PRINCIPAL DE OXÍGENO. NO SE ACERQUE". –¡Abriré ésta puerta, a ver que pasa, chicas! ¡Ambas, detrás de mí, ahora!

"_¡Después de lo dura, que he sido con él, Ranma, aún, se preocupa por mí!"_, pensaba Sailor Neptune, sorprendida por la nobleza de Ranma. _"¡Cuando esto acabe, lo juro, seré mejor amiga con él, porque se lo merece, en serio, se lo merece!"_

Ranma, con delicadeza, abrió la puerta. Para su sorpresa, no hubo una descarga de oxígeno a presión, ni nada parecido. La puerta, se abrió, dejando ver que aquel "tanque", de tanque, no tenía ni una letra. Los 3, al unísono, se asomaron.

-¡Esto, no es un tanque de oxígeno! –apuntó Sailor Venus, viendo el lugar. -¡Es una especie de nave, me parece! ¡Vamos a investigar, para informar a los demás!

Entretanto, en la cabina de la mini-nave, Brainiac sólo esperaba el momento de la ignición. Para su mala fortuna, la mini-nave, llevaba un rato en activarse al 100%.

-¡Los motores, ya casi, terminan de calentarse! –murmuró Brainiac, viendo una pantalla de vídeo. -¡En cuanto pueda, los recalibraré, para que calienten más rápido!

-¡Es ese sujeto, Brainiac! –musitó Sailor Neptune, viendo a sus compañeros. -¡Vengan, vamos a contarles a los demás, que ya lo hallamos!

-¡Vamos, chicas, pero ya! –sugirió Ranma, empezando a darse vuelta. -¡AGH!

Ranma exclamó eso, al darse un golpe, en una espinilla, con una máquina, la cual, al parecer, no había visto antes. Así como él, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune se dieron vuelta, sólo para hallar a Brainiac, viéndolos fijo a los 3. Parecía molesto.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó Brainiac, molesto de verdad. -¡Un trío de espías!

Mientras tanto, en el otro sector de la nave, donde había tenido lugar la titánica batalla contra los Robo-Brainiacs, la vibración, en serio, iba subiendo de intensidad. Era un _crescendo_ tan molesto que, en serio, ya todos habían decidido algo.

-¡Chicas, debemos salir de aquí! –ordenó Sailor Moon a sus chicas, Sailor Mars y Sailor Uranus. -¡Rápido, usen sus poderes de teletransportación, para sacar a todos de aquí!

-¡Hecho! –dijeron Sailor Mars, y Sailor Uranus, al unísono. -¡Teletransportación!

En cosa de segundos, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, Akane, Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri, Ukyo, Yuka, Selina Kyle, Bruce Wayne, Robin y Superman, se hallaron en el Parque Robinson, a bastante distancia del edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia de Ciudad Gótica. Algunos se alegraron, pero otros no lo hicieron.

-¿Dónde está Ranma? –preguntaba Akane, preocupada. -¿Alguien lo ha visto? ¿Yuka?

-¡Ranma, a no dudarlo, debe haberse quedado en la nave, Akane! –contestó Yuka, también preocupada. -¡Alguien, debería volver por él, y las otras Sailor Scouts!

-¡Yo, iré por ellos! –prometió Superman, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Además de salvarlos, debo evitar que el edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia se destruya, cuando la mini-nave de Brainiac despegue! ¡Gran Rao, la mini-nave, está despegando!

Nota: Rao es la principal diosa de Kryptón, el planeta natal de Superman.

"_¡Debería llamar a la Batwing, y unirme a la batalla, como Batman!"_, pensó Bruce Wayne, aunque, de repente, rechazó la idea. _"¡Mejor no, Selina podría descubrir que yo, Bruce Wayne, soy Batman y, honestamente, aún no es el momento más apropiado, para que ella lo sepa! ¡Cuando sea el momento, se lo diré!"_

Ante la mirada general, Superman salió volando, de vuelta al edificio de los Tribunales de justicia de Ciudad Gótica, llegando a ese lugar, justo cuando la mini-nave de Brainiac, empezaba a despegar, lo cual activó la auto-destrucción de la nave principal. Con rapidez de rayo, Superman agarró la nave principal y, ante la sorpresa de Brainiac, la lanzó al espacio, donde explotó, sin llegar a dañar nada.

Mientras esto pasaba, Brainiac, con Ranma, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune atados, como si fueran fardos de hierba, se dirigía hacia el espacio.

Superman, alcanzado por la onda expansiva, de la explosión de la nave de Brainiac, salió disparado hacia atrás, cayendo en la azotea del sitio que acababa de salvar, el edificio de los Tribunales de Justicia de Ciudad Gótica.

"_¡Vaya golpe!"_, pensó Superman, sacudido por la enorme explosión, la cual, aparte de ser vista por los demás, desde el Parque Robinson, causó alarma entre los habitantes de Ciudad Gótica. _"¡No debo dejar escapar a Brainiac! ¡Ahora, lo voy a detener, de un modo u otro, al tiempo que salvo a los 3 chicos que lleva consigo!"_

Tras recuperarse, Superman se lanzó al cielo, en pos de la mini-nave de Brainiac, la cual le llevaba una buena ventaja, y estaba a punto de salir de la atmósfera terrestre.

Superman sabía que, si esa nave daba el salto al hiper-espacio, las posibilidades de salvar a Ranma, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune, se reducirían notablemente.

"_¡Resistan, chicos!"_, pensaba Superman, con la vista fija en su objetivo. _"¡Brainiac no se escapará, al menos, no con ustedes! ¡Ya casi llego, amigos!"_

-¡Dentro de poco, chicos, ustedes me ayudarán, quieran o no, a acabar con el planeta Nueva Génesis! –demandó Brainiac, muy seguro de sí mismo. -¡Claro, antes de que eso pase, reemplazaré sus cerebros con duplicados robóticos, para que me obedezcan!

-¡Estás loco! –gritó Ranma, furioso. -¡Nosotros, por si lo has olvidado, somos los chicos buenos, lo cual significa, que no te ayudaremos!

-¡Eso, bien dicho! –secundó Sailor Venus, molesta de verdad. -¡Para tu información, Brainiac, nosotras, las Sailor Scouts, defendemos la justicia, no andamos por ahí, destruyendo planetas, ni nada por ese estilo!

-¡En pocas palabras, Brainiac, te vamos a detener! –exclamó Sailor Neptune, poniéndose de pie, tras soltarse, y lanzándole, a Brainiac, una patada voladora en plena cara, con la cual, afortunadamente, logró derribarlo.

-¡Condenada mocosa! –gruñó Brainiac, ya bastante enojado. -¡Vas a ver, cuando te ponga las manos encima! ¡Te reduciré, a información binaria!

Ranma, tras ser soltado por Sailor Venus, aprovechó para atacar a Brainiac con una "patada barrida", la cual, para su buena fortuna, no pudo ser esquivada por el malvado hombre-máquina, y lo tiró al suelo, cuan largo era.

Ranma, Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune, aprovecharon la coyuntura, para llegar a una escotilla. Ranma la abrió, y tanto él, como las 2 Sailor Scouts, sintieron que se les iba el alma a los pies. ¿El motivo? Estaban a demasiada altura, y saltar no era una buena idea, porque, lo más seguro, ninguno de los 3, lograría sobrevivir a la caída.

-¿Adivinan lo que va a pasar, trío de niños tontos? –se jactó Brainiac, acercándose a ellos, con malas intenciones, al tiempo que activaba un botón, ubicado cerca de la escotilla. -¡Acabo de activar, la secuencia de auto-destrucción! ¡Dentro de pocos segundos, nosotros 4, desapareceremos en una gran explosión!

-¡No lo creo, Brainiac! –exclamó Superman, llegando de pronto. -¡Te tengo noticias, y es que desaparecerás solo! ¡Los chicos, se vienen conmigo, de vuelta a la Tierra!

-¡Kal-El, ésta será la última vez, que te metes en mis planes de conquista! –masculló Brainiac, lanzándole un rayo a Superman, y haciéndolo caer, de una sola vez, al piso de la mini-nave. -¡Antes eran 4, ahora serán 5, los que estallarán con ésta nave!

Superman, con un único golpe, envió a Brainiac contra los controles de la mini-nave, los cuales, al ser golpeados, empezaron a lanzar humo y chispas. Esa, fue tomada por Superman, Ranma, y las 2 Sailor Scouts, como una señal de retirada.

Superman tomó en brazos a Sailor Neptune, mientras que Ranma y Sailor Venus, se subían a su espalda.

Los 4, como si fueran una sola persona, salieron con rapidez de la mini-nave, justo cuando la cuenta regresiva de la auto-destrucción, llegaba a su fin.

-¡No me has visto por última vez, Kal-El! –gritaba Brainiac, micro-segundos antes de que él, y su mini-nave, hicieran explosión, en medio de un fogonazo de luz blanca y de fuego, que iluminó la noche, como si fuera la Ira Divina. -¡Volveremos a vernos!

Superman, al escuchar aquella explosión, se apuró a volver, evitando algunos fragmentos de metal, que caían, y se desintegraban en la atmósfera.

En el Parque Robinson, todos vieron aquel fogonazo, pero nada más. De pronto, hubo un anuncio. Y fue un anuncio, que alegró, a todos los presentes.

-¡Los veo, ahí vienen! –gritó Robin, señalando a un punto en el cielo. -¡Parece que Brainiac, tuvo un final muy explosivo!

-¡Excelente, Ranma y las chicas, están a salvo! –exclamó Daisuke, dándole un abrazo a Sayuri, quien, contenta, se lo devolvió. -¡Ahora, a seguir con nuestro viaje!

-¡Dices bien, Daisuke! –apuntó Sayuri, sonriendo. -¡Es un hecho, siempre había querido ir a Ciudad de México! ¡Dicen, que es una ciudad genial!

-¿Pasa algo, Akane? –preguntó Ukyo, viendo que Akane, con disimulo, se secaba un par de lágrimas. -¡Vamos, puedes contarme, no te lo guardes!

-¡Sólo estoy feliz, Ukyo, porque Ranma está bien! –contestó Akane, antes de sonreír, al ver que Ukyo, también, tenía los ojos húmedos. -¡Ranma es muy testarudo, pero no soportaría que le pasara algo malo! ¡Si bien no me gustó, que se fuera sin decirme adonde iba, ni que pensaba hacer, esperaba que volviera en buenas condiciones!

-¡Última parada, Ciudad Gótica! –anunció Superman, llegando al Parque Robinson, y depositando en el suelo a Sailor Neptune, al tiempo que Sailor Venus y Ranma, con ágiles saltos, bajaban de su espalda. -¡Parece que, por ahora, eso ha sido todo!

-¿Estás bien, linda? –inquirió Sailor Uranus, llegando con Sailor Neptune, y dándole un sincero y cálido abrazo. -¡Me tenías preocupada!

-¡Estoy bien, no te preocupes! –respondió Sailor Neptune, devolviendo el abrazo. -¡Por cierto, Ranma fue muy valiente! ¡Me sentí protegida, mientras estuve con él!

-¿Estás bien, Ranma? –preguntaban Akane y Ukyo, seguidas por Akari, Daisuke, Hiroshi, Ryoga, Sayuri y Yuka.

Ranma se tomó unos momentos, para decirle, a sus amigos y a su prometida, que estaba bien. Además, les contó que Sailor Venus y Sailor Neptune, habían sido de mucha ayuda, lo cual, los alegró a todos, porque vieron que, ahora, el grupo era más fuerte.

-¡Vaya una aventura! –dijo Selina Kyle, sonriendo. -¿Me llevas a mi apartamento, Bruce? ¡Estoy algo cansada, pero no te preocupes, saldremos mañana!

-¡De acuerdo, Selina! –aceptó Bruce, sonriendo amablemente. -¡Salgamos a la calle, y tomaremos un taxi! ¡Ustedes, chicos, esperen aquí! ¡Los llevaré a mi casa, donde podrán comer algo, y descansar un poco! ¿Les parece bien?

Todos, sin recelo, aceptaron la invitación. Un par de horas después, los chicos, tras refrescarse y comer una abundante cena, en la Mansión Wayne, se fueron a descansar, decididos a seguir, al día siguiente, con su viaje, rumbo a Ciudad de México.

Esa noche, mientras los chicos japoneses descansaban, Bruce Wayne (Batman) conversaba con Clark Kent (Superman).

Alfred, el fiel mayordomo inglés de Bruce, les servía la cena, mientras ellos charlaban, sobre la aventura vivida.

-¿Qué sucede, Clark? –preguntó Bruce, al ver que su invitado, casi no había comido su cena. -¿Es idea mía, o luces preocupado por algo?

-¡Acertaste, Bruce, porque hay algo que me preocupa! -aceptó Clark, mientras bebía un trago de agua. -¿De verdad, se acabó Brainiac? ¡Lo conozco bien, y sé que, cuando yo menos lo espere, de un modo u otro, va a volver!

-¡No te preocupes! –intervino Bruce, sereno. -¡Lo conocemos bien! ¡Si Brainiac regresa, podrás contar conmigo, y con quien sea, para detenerlo!

-¡Gracias, Bruce! –agradeció Clark, comiendo, ahora sí, con buen apetito. -¡Eres un buen amigo, y sé que puedo contar contigo, en las buenas, y en las malas!

Al día siguiente, Bruce Wayne y Tim Drake, junto con Alfred, se despedían de sus nuevos amigos, en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Ciudad Gótica.

-¡Espero que tengan un buen viaje, y que pronto, nos volvamos a ver! –dijo Bruce, despidiéndose de los chicos japoneses. Usagi, fue la última en recibir un cálido apretón de manos, del millonario de Ciudad Gótica. -¡Estaremos en contacto, señorita Tsukino!

-¡Nos veremos pronto, señor Wayne! –asintió Usagi, viendo a los demás, y urgiéndolos a abordar. -¡Vamos, chicos, nuestro avión, nos está esperando!

-¿Saludarás a Dick, de mi parte, Tim? –preguntaba Michiru, sonriendo, de recordar a su viejo amigo, al cual conocía desde hacía varios años. -¡Dile que me llame, o que me escriba, ya sea una carta, o un e-mail, porque deseo saber de él! ¡Por cierto, pregúntale, si ha sabido algo de nuestra vieja amiga, Lena Luthor! ¡Deseo saber de ella!

-¡Es una promesa, Michiru! –afirmó Tim, devolviendo la sonrisa. -¡Algún día, te presentaré a mi novia, Ariana Dzerchenko! ¡Verás, que es una chica genial! ¡Por cierto, no sabía que tú y Dick, conocían a la hija de Lex Luthor! ¡Cuenta conmigo, para averiguar eso! ¡Ya lo verás, muy pronto, tendrás noticias de ambos!

Michiru se despidió de Tim, tras darle un abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla (Lo cual, a no dudarlo, la causó un leve ataque de celos, a Haruka), y abordó el avión. Minutos después, este despegó, con un rugido de motores. Su destino: Ciudad de México. En el camino, vieron a Superman, quien iba de regreso a Metrópolis, su ciudad, a la cual debía seguir defendiendo de los villanos.

"_¡Gracias por su ayuda, amigas Sailor Scouts, y valientes amigos que las acompañan!"_, pensó Superman, viendo el avión perderse a lo lejos. _"¡Muy pronto, nos volveremos a ver, cuenten con eso!"_

Tras decir eso, Superman se dirigió a Metrópolis, llegando a ella, cuando el atardecer caía sobre la ciudad, llenando todo, de un maravilloso brillo amarillo-anaranjado. Tras llegar a Metrópolis, se dirigió a su casa, con su esposa, Luisa Lane. Ella, feliz de verlo sano y salvo, le sonrió, lo abrazó, y se besaron, mientras veían el atardecer, en compañía de "Elroy", el gato mascota de Luisa.

Nota: Metrópolis y Ciudad Gótica, ya son cosa del pasado. Ahora, el viaje sigue, con una aventura, en Ciudad de México. ¿Qué irá a pasar ahí? ¿Tendrán un viaje, tranquilo y normal? No, lo que Ranma y sus amigos, junto con las 5 Sailor Scouts, tendrán, es una genial aventura, que se torcerá una vez más, ahora, debido a la obsesión de Máxima, por conquistar a Superman, en la siguiente fanfiction, titulada "La Princesita". ¡La serie continúa, y seguirá mejorando!


End file.
